Snake's Son
by Redluna
Summary: The story of a child born into darkness.
1. Chapter 1

In the dead of night two hooded figures rushed down a street marked Spinner's End until they reached the very last house where dim light could be seen glimmering through the curtains downstairs.

The two people were Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall and they were two of least likely people you'd except to be anywhere near Spinner's End but they had no choice.

Dumbledore rapped on the door and it only took a few seconds for the door to open a crack to show the mere sliver of the man behind it. When the man saw their faces he looked surprised although only for a moment.

"Albus what are you doing here?" He asked.

"We need to talk Severus," Dumbledore said. "May we come inside?"

"Of course," Severus Snape said opening the door and stepping back to allow them to pass into his house.

They had directly into Snape's tiny sitting room where they quickly sat down on the threadbare sofa removing their hoods as Snape himself settled into the armchair opposite them. "So," He said looking at them curiously, "what is it you want to talk about?"

It was then that he noticed that McGonagall was holding something in her arms that appeared to be a bundle wrapped tightly in black silk.

As he looked at the bundle McGonagall reached up and slowly pulled some of the coverings back.

Snape's eyes widened at what he saw and then he glared at McGonagall. "How dare you bring that thing here!" He said.

Dumbledore sighed. He had been excepting this. "We had no choice Severus," He said. "Where else could we have brought him?"

"I can think of a thousand ex Death Eater homes," Snape said.

"Are you insane Severus?" McGonagall said. "You know what they would do with the boy if they got their hands on him."

"Yes I do," Snape said, "which is exactly why I don't want him. Do you know how much trouble he'll cause me?"

"And do you realize how much trouble he'll cause all of us if he's placed in Death Eater hands?" Dumbledore said. Snape went quiet and when he finally made a sound again it was to sigh in defeat.

"I know what will happen," He said, "and I understand that's why your giving him to me. But please Albus can't you chose someone else? Why not look after him yourself? I have a feeling you'll be much better at then I." But Dumbledore shook his head.

"It will be too obvious," He said.

"And I'm not obvious?" Snape said. Dumbledore nodded and he sighed again. He closed his eyes and began to rub his temples.

It was awhile before he spoke again but finally his eyes opened and he said, "Fine I'll do it." McGonagall let out the breath that she had been holding.

"Oh thank goodness," She said. "I don't what we'd have done if you'd refused."

"I know," Snape said. "But now give him to me," He said holding out his arms. McGonagall rose and did as she was told slipping the bundle carefully into Snape's arms. Snape held the it awkwardly at first but then relaxed holding it carefully and gently.

"Well we'll leave you to it then Severus," Dumbledore said raising from the couch with McGonagall. Snape gave them a brief nod before standing up and heading to what must have been a bedroom.

Dumbledore and McGonagall quickly donned their hoods again and left the house.

As they walked down the road McGonagall looked at Dumbledore worriedly. "Are you sure he'll take good care of him?" She asked. Dumbledore sighed.

"We can only hope," He said.

Please review if you want me to continue!

Ja ne!

Redluna


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews and loonymoony guessed right about who the baby is. I have two chapters for you today too!

Dumbledore smiled at the man who sat infront of his desk and gestured to the bowl on his desk. "Lemon drop?" He asked.

"No thank you," Snape said. "I would like to skip the pleasantries and go straight to business."

"Understandable," Dumbledore nodded. "Straight to business it is." He entwined his fingers together and put his hands down on the desk looking at Snape seriously. "I think that it's finally time Severus," He said. Snape frowned.

"I don't agree," He said. "With Voldemort on the raise now would be one of the worst times."

"But we won't be able to hide him for very much longer," Dumbledore said. "No matter how much we want to. Now that Voldemort is back you know that he'll be sending Deatheaters to find him."

"We hid him well enough last year," Snape said.

"And how long to you think it will be before Beauxabatons is infiltrated?" Dumbledore said. "He can't remain hidden any longer Severus. He'll be discovered soon enough." Snape sighed.

"Fine then," He said. "I'll tell him tonight."

* * *

In number twelve Spinner's End a sixteen year old boy waited nervously in the sitting room.

He was extremely handsome with hair as black as a raven's wing whose bangs were constantly falling into a pair of brilliant blue eyes. A sigh escaped from a pair of soft full lips and a pale slender fingered hand reached up to pull his bangs out his eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

A small man watery eyed man came up to the boy gazing at him sympathetically. "Would you like a drink?" He asked. "Maybe some butterbeer will cheer you up?" The boy gave the man a small smile.

"Yes please Wormtail," He said, "that would be great." Wormtail smiled and nodded before rushing off to get the drink. He normally did what the boy asked without the slightest complaint because the child was so polite and kind to him. Snape on the other hand…well he was different matter.

Once Wormtail had left the boy sighed and looked out the window chewing his lip which was a nervous habitat he had gained years ago.

The boy's name was Tomas Snape and he was currently waiting for his adoptive father Severus Snape to return home. It had been hours since the man had been summoned to Dumbledore's office and Tomas was growing worried.

He had no idea why Dumbledore had wanted the man or why it was taking this long for him to return. Normally Snape liked to make his meetings with the headmaster as brief as possible and it was extremely rare therefore for the meetings to take this long. Not to mention another cause for worry was that normally long meetings normally meant that Snape had to go deal with another job given to him by Dumbledore.

Tomas hated it when his father had to go on jobs from Dumbledore because there was no telling when he'd be back. The only good side really was that when his father wasn't around he was sent to stay with his godfather Lucius Malfoy's family.

Because their fathers were one another's godfathers Draco and Tomas had been together since infancy. Due to this they had grownup to become as close as brothers.

Although Draco was Tomas's best friend he had other friends as well which consisted of the group Draco normally hung around with which consisted of Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe. Together they had been dubbed "the Silver Trio" by their parents.

Tomas normally only got to see his friends on the holidays however because well they attended Hogwarts he attended Beauxabatons instead.

When Snape had told his son that he would be going to school in France instead of in England the boy had demanded to know why. "Because it's safer," Snape had said simply and wouldn't say anymore no matter how badly Tomas pressed.

When Wormtail came back with a bottle of butterbeer Tomas accepted it gratefully. "Thanks Wormtail," He smiled taking a sip of the drink.

"Your welcome," Wormtail smiled back. Tomas suddenly frowned and looked at Wormtail.

"What do you think is taking father so long?" He said. "You don't think Dumbledore's given him another job do you?"

"Maybe he has," Wormtail said trying to keep the joy out of his voice. He didn't care for Snape much at all and he found himself hoping that the man had been called off on one of Dumbledore's many jobs.

"You'd be happy if I was called off on one wouldn't you Wormtail?" A silkily voice said.

A smile instantly burst out on Tomas's face and he put down his butterbeer before rushing into the arms of the man who had just entered the room. "Father your back!" He said hugging him happily.

Severus Snape was a tall thin man with skin so pale it almost seemed sickly. His shoulder length black hair was greasy and the eyes that softened as he looked down his hooked nose at Tomas were as dark as obsidian.

Once Tomas released Snape they both sat down on the couch. "So what did Dumbledore want?" Tomas asked anxiously.

"I'll tell you in a moment," Snape said, "but first Wormtail needs to leave."

"Why can't I stay?" Wormtail said. "I deserve to know what's going on too."

"No you do not," Snape said. "The matters I need to discuss concern Tomas."

"If they're only about him then surely I can hear them," Wormtail said.

"No," Snape said. "Now go."

"But I—" Wormtail said but Snape cut him off sharply.

"Get out of here Wormtail before I make you!" Snape said.

"I'm not afraid of you," Wormtail said.

"Oh really?" Snape sneered. "Then perhaps I should report to the Dark Lord that you are not doing your proper duties." Wormtail paled.

"But I am doing my duties," He said.

"Not if you don't obey me Wormtail," Snape said. Wormtail glared at Snape but left all the same up through the secret steps to his room. To make sure that Wormtail wouldn't listen in he pointed his wand at the secret staircase door. A loud bang was heard and then a squeal before Wormtail was heard hurrying up the stairs.

Snape sighed irritably as he put his wand away. "Annoyingly little piece of vermin," He muttered.

"He's not so bad," Tomas said.

"So you tell me," Snape said. "But now," He said his face turning serious, "I have to tell you about what Dumbledore wanted."

Instantly Tomas's full attention was on him. "What did he want?" Tomas asked. "You don't have another job to do, do you?" Snape shook his head and Tomas filled with relief. "Then what is it?" He asked.

"Dumbledore has decided that it is finally time for you to be enrolled in Hogwarts," Snape said. Tomas looked at him stunned.

"Really?" He said. When Snape nodded he broke out to a huge grin and let out a loud cheer.

"Yes!" He cried. "Finally!" Snape chuckled at his son's enthusiasm.

"We'll have to pick up your school supplies as soon," He said. "I thought we could go with Narcissa and Draco next week." Tomas nodded still grinning. He couldn't believe he'd finally be able to go to Hogwarts!

His father quelled his happiness however by saying, "But I do need to tell you something before you go." "And what's that?" Tomas asked. Snape took a deep breath.

This was not going to be easy.


	3. Chapter 3

Diagon Alley was bustling on the day that Narcissa, Snape, Draco, and Tomas chose to go to it. Luckily with Narcissa's excellent shopping abilities it didn't take long until they had all that they needed.

Soon all that was left to buy were robes for both boys. For Tomas it was Hogwarts robes and for Draco a new set of dark green robes.

They headed to Madam Malkin's which was a small little shop run by a squat nice witch who Tomas rather liked.

Tomas's robes were finished first without much hassle and then it was Draco's turn. And of course Draco had to be a hassle as always to Madam Malkin.

"Tomas and I aren't children anymore Mother in case you haven't noticed," He complained as Madam Malkin fitted him into his robes. "We're perfectly capable of doing our shopping _alone_." Madam Malkin made a clucking noise as she placed a pin carefully in Draco's robes.

"Now, dear, your mother's quiet right," She said, "none of us are supposed to go wandering around on our own, anymore, it's nothing to do with being a child—" But Draco cut her off by giving a loud yelp and glaring at her.

"Watch where you're sticking that pin, will you!" He snapped. Madam Malkin sighed but said nothing.

"I'm nearly finished," She said. "Why don't you go see how they look?"

"Alright," Draco said. He strode over to the mirror and examined himself in it carefully.

Suddenly his light gray eyes narrowed though at something he saw in the mirror over his shoulder.

"If you're wondering what the smell is, Tomas," He said looking over at Tomas, "a Mudblood just walked in."

"I don't think there's any need for language like that!" Madame Malkin said coming out from behind a clothes rack with a tape measure and a wand. "And I don't want wands drawn in my shop either!" She added hastily. Tomas turned to look with everyone else at the door.

Three teenagers—two boys and a girl—who appeared to be his age standing there and both boys had their wands out pointing at Draco.

The first boy was tall and gangly with golden skin covered in freckles. His hair was a brilliant red and his eyes were a sky blue.

The second boy was tall as well as though not as much as his red haired companion. He had untidy black hair and emerald green eyes that seemed to flash as they glared at Draco through the lenses of their owner's glasses.

But Tomas's eyes were instantly drawn to the lightning bolt scar that adorned the boy's forehead.

The girl who was standing slightly behind them, whispered, "No, don't, honestly, it's not worth it…" She had bushy chestnut brown hair and warm brown eyes.

Tomas had no trouble recognizing them as Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Draco talked about them all the time and never with kind words. He referred to them as "the Golden Trio" which were Dumbledore's troop of favorites.

"Yeah, like you'd dare do magic out of school," Draco sneered. "Who blacked your eye, Granger? I want to send them flowers."

"That's quite enough!" Madam Malkin said sharply looking at Narcissa and Snape who was standing behind the clothes rack with for support. "Madam—sir—please—"

Narcissa and Snape strode out from behind the clothes rack turning to look coldly at the trio. "Put those away," Narcissa said coldly to Harry and Ron. "If you attack my son or his friend, I shall ensure that it is the last thing you ever do."

"Really?" Harry said taking a step forward. "Going to get a few Death Eater pals to do us in, are you?" Tomas was surprised at the boy's actions. He was brave he'd give him that.

Madam Malkin however squeaked and clutched her heart at Harry's words. "Really, you should accuse—dangerous thing to say—wands away, please!" She said. But Harry didn't lover his wand and Narcissa unpleasantly.

"I see that being Dumbledore's favorite has given you a false sense of security, Harry Potter," She said, "but Dumbledore won't always be here to protect you."

Harry looked mockingly all around the shop. "Wow…look at that…he's not here now!" He said. "So why not have a go? They might be able to find you a double cell in Azkaban with your loser of a husband!"

Tomas knew that the words struck Narcissa and Draco hard and he took a quick intake of breath.

Draco made an angry movement toward Harry, but stumbled over his overlong robe. Tomas rushed over to him and helped him up as Ron laughed loudly making Tomas glare at him.

"Don't you dare talk to my mother like that, Potter!" Draco snarled.

"It's all right, Draco," Narcissa said restraining him by putting her hand on his shoulder. "I expect Potter will be reunited with dear Sirius before I am reunited with Lucius."

Tomas saw a mixture of pain and anger flash across Harry's face as he raised his want higher.

"Harry, no!" Hermione moaned grabbing his arm and attempting to push his wand down. "Think… You mustn't… You'll be in such trouble…"

Madam Malkin hesitated for a moment and then decided to act as if nothing was happening. She bent toward Draco, who was still glaring at Harry. "I think this left sleeve could come up a little bit more, dear, let me just—" She said.

"Ouch!" Draco bellowed, slapping her hand away. "Watch where you're putting your pins, woman! Mother—I don't think I want these anymore—" He pulled the robes over his head and threw them onto the floor at Madam Malkin's feet.

"You're right Draco," Narcissa said, with a contemptuous look at Hermione, "now that I know the kind of scum that shops here… We'll do better at Twilfitt and Tatting's."

"I agree," Snape said. "Let's get out of here before Potter hurts himself." Narcissa laughed and nodded.

They strode past Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Draco taking care to bang as hard as he could into Ron on the way out.

When Ron turned around to punch Draco, Tomas quickly caught the blow and hit him harm in the stomach. "Don't attack when your opponent's back is turned," He sneered as Ron bent over clutching his stomach. "It's a cowardly thing to do really."

Snape's lips curled into a proud smirk as he laid his hand on Tomas's shoulder. "Come along Tomas," He said, "we mustn't keep Narcissa and Draco waiting."

"Right," Tomas nodded and followed his father out of the shop.

Sorry for hurting Ron! Please review!

Ja ne!

Redluna


	4. Chapter 4

I have three chapters for you today! The first two are rather short but the last one is long.

After getting Draco's robes Narcissa and Snape allowed Tomas and Draco to go off by themselves for awhile as long as they met them at Leaky Cauldron at four. The boys agreed before rushing off.

"Draco where are we going?" Tomas asked as they weaved their way threw the crowds. He had to take long strides in order to keep up with his friend who seemed to be in a rush.

"Borgin and Brukes," Draco said. Tomas gave him a surprised look.

"Why?" He asked. Draco didn't answer at first and instead looked quickly around. "Draco what are you doing—" Tomas said but Draco cut him off by pulling him into a small deserted alley.

"Alright Draco," Tomas demanded, "what's going on?!" Draco answered him but pulling back the sleeve of his robes to allow Tomas to gape at what was there.

A black skull with a serpent's tongue protruding from its mouth was imprinted on the flesh of Draco's pale wrist.

The Dark Mark.

"You got marked?" Tomas said. Draco nodded proudly pulling down his sleeve.

"Just last month," He said, "and I've already been entrusted with a very important task."

"What is it?" Tomas asked.

"I can't tell you," Draco said. "Its suppose to be top secret but I wish I could tell you because I know you'd be great help. Maybe we can convince your father to let you get marked too."

"Maybe," Tomas said although he knew that Snape would absolutely refuse it and Tomas didn't blame him. Not after what he heard last night…

Draco snapped him out of his reveries by grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the ally. "Come on," He said. "We have to hurry."

* * *

Borgin and Brukes was a shop in Knockturn Alley that sold a wide variety of rather sinister objects. Tomas and Draco had been to the shop plenty of times so when they came in the oily-haired stooping owner Mr. Borgin came out to greet them instantly.

Once he came to them Draco asked him if he knew how to fix a certain thing. "Possibly," Borgin said and Tomas could tell he didn't want to fix this thing at all. "I'll need to see it, though. Why don't you bring it into the shop?"

"I can't," Draco said. "It's got to stay put. I just need you to tell me how to do it." Borgin licked his lips nervously.

"Well, without seeing it, I must say it will be a very difficult job, perhaps impossible," He said. "I couldn't guarantee anything."

"No?" Draco sneered. "Perhaps this will make you more confident." He moved towards Borgin and lifted up his shirt sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark to a thoroughly frightened Borgin.

"Tell anyone," Draco said, "and there will be retribution. You know Fenrir Greyback? He's a family friend. He'll be dropping in from time to time to make sure you're giving the problem your full attention."

"There will be no need for—" Borgin's began but Draco quickly cut him off.

"I'll decided that," He said. "Well, we'd better me off. And don't forget to keep _that _one safe, I'll need it."

"Perhaps you'd like to take it now?" Borgin offered.

"No, of course I wouldn't, you stupid little man," Draco snapped, "how would I look carrying that down the street? Just don't sell it."

"Of course not," Borgin said. "Sir," He added quietly. He then made a bow as deep as the one he usually gave Snape and Lucius.

"Not a word to anyone, Borgin," Draco said, "and that includes my mother, understand?"

"Naturally, naturally," Borgin murmured, bowing again.

"Good," Draco said. "Come on Tomas let's go meet up with my mother and your father." Tomas nodded and they left the shop together.

As the walked Tomas looked over at Draco. "Your mother doesn't know?" He asked.

"No she doesn't," Draco said, "and let's keep it that way."


	5. Chapter 5

On the last week of the holidays Tomas called all of his friends to his house to tell them something very important.

It was only when they were all in the sitting room and had been drinking butterbeer and laughing for about a half an hour that he decided to tell them.

He cleared his throat to gain their attention and said, "Guys I have to tell you something really important and you can't tell anyone." "Understand?" He said looking around at all of them.

"Of course mate," Blaise said. "Is something wrong?" Tomas began to chew on his lip and Draco looked at him concerned.

"Tomas what's going on?" He said. Tomas took a deep breath to calm himself.

"I'm going to tell you," He said, "but you can't interrupt alright? Save your questions till the very end." His friends nodded in unison and he began his story.

"I always knew I was adopted but until last week I didn't know who my real parents were. Whenever I would ask who they were Father would just say, 'I'll tell you when your older.'

"It was the same thing with why I had to go to Beauxabatons instead of Hogwarts. All he would say was, 'Because its safer,' and he wouldn't explain what he meant.

"Well now I finally understand. Father explained everything to me when he told me I'd be going to Hogwarts.

"You see my real parents are Gabrielle Clark and Tom Riddle or as you better now him…_Voldemort_."

They all looked at him in shock but he had expected it.

"You see my mother knew Voldemort before he turned into who we know today. They were in the same house—Slytherin—and she became one of his few actual friends. They started going out in their sixth year and stayed together even out of school.

"But when Voldemort reached the peak of his power Mother was shocked by what he had become. He was no longer anything like the man she had once loved. She tried fleeing from him but he locked her up refusing to let her go.

"He did this not only because he loved her but because she was pregnant with his child.

"On the night that Voldemort was defeated by Harry Potter his fortress was stormed and my mother was found inside nearly ready to go into labor with me.

"They quickly rushed her to St. Mungo's where she gave birth to me but died in the process.

"Fearing what would happen if I got into Deatheater's hands Dumbledore took me from the hospital and gave me to Severus to look after.

"They've been trying to hide me from everyone for my whole life but now that Voldemort is back he's sending his Deatheater's out to look for me all over so there's no use hiding me anymore.

"So that's it."

He looked around at all of his friends how still had expressions of shock on their faces.

Blaise was the first to recover. "Wow," He said. "I'd never have thought that Voldemort even had kids."

"I know," Draco said. "It seems pretty impossible." He eyed Tomas and then grinned. "So I'm guessing you take after your mum then," He said, "because if you took after your father you'd look like some weird snake thing." Tomas grinned back but shook his head.

"Actually," He said, "the only feature of my mum's that I have are my eyes. The rests all my dad's." He laughed at their surprised looks. "Believe it or not Voldemort use to be quite a looker," He said, "before he went all snakelike."

"He should have stayed that way then," Pansy said. "He looks absolutely hideous now." Tomas nodded in agreement and looked over at Draco.

"Draco you realize that you can't tell Voldemort about who I am right?" He said. Draco nodded.

"Of course," He said. "I'd never betray you Tomas." Tomas was so relieved that he grinned like a madman and couldn't resist hugging Draco tightly.


	6. Chapter 6

The crowd jostled around Narcissa and Snape as they stood with their children on platform nine and three-quarters.

"Have a good year you two," Narcissa said.

"I'm sure we will Mother," Draco said.

"Tomas stick with Draco," Snape said, "he'll look after you. Right Draco?" Draco nodded.

"Of course Uncle Sev," He said.

"Good," Snape said giving him a small smile. "I'll see you both once you get to Hogwarts alright?" Tomas nodded and Draco and him hugged Snape and Narcissa before rushing onto the Hogwarts Express to their compartment where the rest of the Silver Trio was waiting.

They quickly settled in and began talking about what was going to happen once they reached Hogwarts.

"Hopefully you'll be in Slytherin like us," Blaise said.

"I'm sure I will be," Tomas said, "considering my father's a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin."

"You raise a good point," Draco said.

"Hey Draco," Blaise said, "shouldn't you be on perfect duty?" Draco snorted.

"Yeah," He said, "but I'd rather stay here."

"You could get in trouble for that," Goyle said.

"They won't care," Draco said. "I think all the first years are actually rejoicing." They all laughed at this.

Suddenly the compartment door slid open and a breathless third-year girl stepped inside.

"What do you want?" Draco asked surveying her coldly. She gulped looking at him nervously and said, "I was told to deliver these to Blaise Zabini and Tomas Snape." She held out two scrolls of parchment tied with violet ribbon.

Tomas and Blaise took the scrolls curiously and the girl rushed out of the compartment. Tomas unrolled his and looked at her curiously.

"What is it?" Pansy asked.

"Its an invitation," Tomas said. "Tomas," He read aloud, "I would be delighted if you could join me for a bite of lunch in compartment C. Sincerely, Professor H. E. F Slughorn."

"Who's Professor Slughorn?" Crabbe asked.

"He's a new teacher," Tomas said. "Well I guess we should go see him." Blaise nodded standing up.

"Be back later," He said as he left the compartment with Tomas.

When they reached compartment C, they found Harry Potter and a round faced boy there as well.

"What are you doing here Potter?" Blaise asked.

"Could ask you the same question," Harry said.

"Let me guess," Tomas said. "Slughorn invited you both to lunch?" The round faced boy nodded. "Us too," Tomas said, "so why don't we go in?" Harry nodded and they all went into the compartment together.

Once inside they found that they weren't Slughorn's only guests, although judging by the warm welcome Harry was given he had been the most anticipated.

"Harry, m'boy!" Slughorn said, jumping up at the sight of him so that his great velvet-covered belly seemed to fill all the remaining space in the compartment. His shiny bald head and huge silver mustache gleamed brightly in the sunlight with the golden buttons on his waistcoat.

"Good to see you, good to see you!" He said. "And you must be Mr. Longbottom!" The round faced boy nodded, looking scared.

"Ah and Mr. Zabini I presume?" Slughorn said looking at Blaise who nodded. "And who else do we have?" Slughorn said his eyes moving to Tomas.

When he laid eyes on Tomas however his eyes widened and he rushed over to him shaking his hand hurriedly. "Why I never thought I'd see the day!" He said. "Its you isn't it?"

"Um…excuse me?" Tomas said now very confused.

"I mean," Slughorn said lowering his voice. "You're _his_ son aren't you? Tom Riddle's." Tomas froze but nodded. "So I thought," Slughorn said. "Well I'm so happy to finally get to meet you. Where have you been all this time?"

"At Beauxabatons," Tomas said. "It wasn't safe for me here."

"Of course," Slughorn nodded, "of course." "Well why don't you all sit down?" He said waving his hand at the empty seats left. They sat down quickly and Tomas found himself with Blaise on his right and Harry on his left.

"Now, do you know everyone?" Slughorn asked them. "There's Cormac McLaggen, perhaps you've come across each other—? No?" McLaggen who was large and wiry-haired raised a hand and Harry, Neville, Tomas, and Blaise nodded back to him.

"—and this is Marcus Belby, I don't know whether—?" Belby was thin and nervous looking and gave them a strained smile.

"—and _this_ charming young lady Ginny Weasley tells me she knows you Harry!" Slughorn finished. Ginny grimaced from behind Slughorn's back and Tomas held back a laugh.

"Well now, this is most pleasant," Slughorn said cozily. "A chance to get to know you all a little better. Here, take a napkin. I've packed by own lunch; the trolley, as I remember it, is heavy on licorice wands, and a poor old man's digestive system isn't quite up to such things… Pheasant, Belby?" Belby started and accepted what looked like half a cold pheasant.

"I was just telling young Marcus here that I the pleasure of teaching his Uncle Damocles," Slughorn told them, now passing around a basket of rolls. "Outstanding wizard, outstanding, and his Order of Merlin most well-deserved. Do you see much of your uncle, Marcus?"

But Belby had just taken a large mouthful of pheasant and in his haste to answer Slughorn swallowed too fast. He quickly turned purple and began to choke.

"_Anapneo_," Slughorn said calmly, pointing his wand at Belby, whose airway seemed to clear at once.

"Not…not much of him, no," Belby gasped, his eyes streaming.

"Well, of course, I daresay he's busy," Slughorn said giving Belby a questioning look. "I doubt he invented the Wolfsbane Potion without considerable hard work!"

"I suppose…" Belby said. "Er…he and my dad don't get on very well, you see, so I don't really know much about…" He trailed off as Slughorn gave him a cold smile and turned to McLaggen instead.

"Now, _you_, Cormac," Slughorn said, "I happen to know you see a lot of your Uncle Tiberius, because he has a rather splendid picture of the two of hunting nogtails in, I think, Norfolk?"

"Oh, yeah, that was fun, that was," McLaggen said. "We went with Bertie Higgs and Rufus Scrimgeour—this was before he became Minister, obviously—"

"Ah, you know Bertie and Rufus too?" Slughorn beamed, now offering around a small tray of pies and Tomas noticed that Belby was missed out. "Now tell me…"

Tomas soon learned that everyone in the compartment seemed to be connected to somebody well-known or influential—except for Ginny.

In Blaise's case it was his mother who was famously beautiful. She had been married seven times, each of her husbands dying mysteriously and leaving her mounds of gold.

Neville—which the round faced boy's name Tomas learned—had well-known Aurors for parents but the topic of them was very uncomfortable. His parents Tomas knew had been tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange and a couple of other Death Eaters. This among other things was why Tomas had a permanent distaste for the woman.

Tomas rather enjoyed his interrogation because Slughorn gushed all about his birth mother so the boy was able to find out more about her then he had originally known.

The only uncomfortable moment was when Slughorn added in, "Your real father is very powerful as well although very dark…" Tomas had agreed hurriedly hoping that Slughorn wouldn't dwell on the topic which he luckily didn't but he did notice the strange looks everyone but Blaise was giving him after.

Finally Slughorn shifted towards Harry excitedly. "And now," He said. "Harry Potter! _Where_ to begin? I feel I barely scratched the surface when we met over the summer!" He studied Harry for a moment as though he was a beautifully wrapped birthday present he couldn't wait to open before saying, "'The Chosen One,' they're calling you now!"

Harry said nothing but everyone including Tomas turned their eyes on him.

"Of course," Slughorn said, watching Harry closely, "there have been rumors for years… I remember when—well—after that _terrible_ night—Lily—James—and you survived—and the word was that you must have powers beyond the ordinary."

Blaise gave a tiny little cough that was clearly supposed to indicate amused skepticism.

"Yeah, Zabini, because _you're _so talented," Ginny said angrily from behind Slughorn, "…at posing…"

"Oh dear!" Slughorn chuckled looking at the glaring Ginny. "You want to be careful, Blaise! I saw this young lady perform the most marvelous Bat-Bogey Hex as I was passing her carriage! I wouldn't cross her!"

Blaise looked contemptuous but Tomas looked at Ginny impressed. "I pity that guy if your really that good," He grinned.

"Oh she is!" Slughorn said. "I've never seen anything like it!"

"Well then I'll try not to get on your bad side Ginny," Tomas said.

"Yeah you'd better watch it," Ginny grinned waggling her eyebrows. Tomas laughed at this well Blaise rolled his eyes.

The afternoon wore on with more tales of famous wizards Slughorn had taught, all of whom had been delighted to join what he called the "Slug Club" at Hogwarts. Tomas couldn't wait to leave, but he couldn't think of a way to do so politely so he was stuck.

Finally the train emerged from yet another long misty stretch into a red sunset, and Slughorn looked around, blinking in the twilight.

"Good gracious, its getting dark already!" He said. "I didn't notice that they'd lit the lamps! You'd better go and change into your robes, all of you. McLaggen you must drop by and borrow that book on nogtails, Harry, Blaise—anytime you're passing." "Same goes for you, miss," He said with a twinkling smile at Ginny.

When his eyes fell on Tomas his face turned serious. "And Tomas I would really like it if you would stop by and see me sometime," He said. "I have some things to tell you about your birth father."

"I'll try to stop by then sir," Tomas said wondering what the man could possibly tell him about Voldemort.

"Well, off you go," Slughorn said losing his serious face, "off you go!"

They all went out into the darkening corridor talking as they went.

"I'm glad that's over," Neville muttered. "Strange, man isn't he?"

"Slightly," Tomas nodded. "I think he's trying to surround himself with well-connected people so that he can become well-connected himself."

"Well that's nice," Ginny said sarcastically and Tomas nodded.

"Hey Tomas," Blaise called, "come on."

"Coming," Tomas said. "See you all later." They all nodded at him and he rushed up ahead to Blaise.

"You shouldn't get too chummy with them," Blaise said. "They'll dump you the second your sorted into Slytherin." Tomas felt his heart sink but he nodded knowing it was true.

When they reached the compartment Tomas sat down in his seat and Blaise tried to shut the compartment door but it stopped about halfway. "What's wrong with this thing?" Blaise said angrily as he tired to close it again and again.

Suddenly the door pushed open hard and Blaise toppled over sideways into Goyle's lap. Goyle slammed the door shut then and flung Blaise off of him. Blaise collapsed into his seat looking ruffled as he glowered at Goyle, Crabbe shook his head and returned to his comic, and Draco sniggering lay back down across two seats to lay his head in Tomas's lap.

"So," Draco said, "what did Slughorn want?"

"Just trying to make up to well-connected people," Blaise said. "Not that he managed to find many." Draco didn't seem pleased by this and Tomas understood why. Draco didn't like the fact that Slughorn seemed to think he wasn't well-connected.

"Who else had he invited?" Draco demanded.

"Cormac McLaggen, Marcus Belby, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, and Ginny Weasley," Tomas said. Draco sat up very suddenly making Tomas have to move his head back so he didn't hit him in the face.

"He invited _Longbottom_?" He said stunned.

"Well, I assume so, as Longbottom was there," Blaise said indifferently.

"What's Longbottom got to interest Slughorn?" Draco asked.

"His parents," Tomas said.

"But they're insane now," Goyle said. "So they don't have much worth—" He stopped though when he saw the deadly glare Tomas was giving him and quickly looked away.

"Slughorn probably wants to see if Neville has any of his parents' ability," Tomas said.

"Fact chance of that," Draco snorted sinking back onto Tomas's lap. He looked up at him hopefully and Tomas knowing what he wanted began to stroke his hair and massage his head. Draco let out something akin to a purr and closed his eyes.

"I pity Slughorn's taste," He said. "Maybe he's going a bit senile. Shame, my father always said he was a good wizard in his day. My father used to be a bit of a favorite of his. Slughorn probably hasn't heard I'm on the train, or—"

"I wouldn't bank on an invitation," Blaise said. "He asked me about Nott's father well I was there. They used to be old friends, apparently, but when he heard he'd been caught at the Ministry he didn't look so happy, and Nott didn't get an invitation, did he? I don't think Slughorn's interested in Death Eaters."

Draco's eyes opened and his face was angry but he forced out a unusually humorless laugh. "Well who cares what he's interested in?" Draco yawned flamboyantly. "What is he, when you come down to it? Just some stupid teacher. I mean, I might not even be at Hogwarts next year, what's it matter to me if some fat old has-been likes me or not?"

Tomas stopped his massaging instantly and Draco let out a disappointed mewl. "Tomas why did you stop?" He asked.

"What do you mean; you might not be at Hogwarts next year?" Tomas demanded.

"Well you never know," Draco said. "I might have—er—moved on to bigger and better things."

"Do you mean—_Him_?" Pansy asked. Draco shrugged.

"Mother wants me to complete my education," He said, "but personally, I don't see it as that important these days. I mean, think about it… When the Dark Lord's takes over, is he going to care how may O.W.Ls or N.E.W.Ts anyone's got? Of course he isn't… It'll be all about the kind of service he received, the level of devotion he was shown."

"And you think _you'll _be able to do something for him?" Blaise asked scathingly. "Sixteen years old and not even fully qualified yet?"

"I've just said, haven't I?" Draco said. "Maybe he doesn't care if I'm qualified. Maybe the job he wants me to do isn't something that you need to be qualified for."

Crabbe and Goyle both looked at him openmouthed at his while Pansy was gazing down at Draco as though she'd never seen anything so awe-inspiring.

"I can see Hogwarts," Draco said pointing out the blackened window. "We'd better get our robes on." They all agreed and got up to get their trunks down.

When Tomas swung his trunk down though he heard a strange sound almost like a gasp of pain and he looked up into the luggage rack confused. Draco seemed to have heard it too because he was frowning to the area as well.

Shrugging Tomas decided to ignore the noise and he pulled his robes on like the others before locking his trunk.

Finally with a final lurch, the train came to a complete halt. Goyle threw the door open and shoved his way out into a crowd of second years punching them aside as he went with Blaise and Crabbe following him.

"You go on," Draco told Pansy, who was waiting for him and Tomas. "I just want to check something."

"Alright," Pansy said and left.

"What do you want to check?" Tomas asked. Draco didn't answer and instead pointed his wand up at the luggage rack saying, "_Petrificus Totalus_!"

Tomas watched in shock as something toppled out of the luggage rack landing on the ground with a floor-shaking crash at Draco and his feet. He was even more stunned however to see that it was Harry with a strange looking cloak underneath him. He was curled up into a cramped kneeling position as well.

Draco smiled broadly. "I thought so," He said proudly. "I heard Tomas's trunk hit you. And I thought I saw something white flash through the air after Blaise came back…" His eyes lingered for a moment upon Harry's trainers. "You didn't hear anything I care about, Potter," He said, "but while I've got you here…"

He stomped down, hard, on Harry's face breaking his nose and causing blood to spurt everywhere. "That's from my father," Draco said. "Now let's see…" He dragged the cloak out from under Harry's body and threw it over him. When Harry's body disappeared Tomas finally realized that the cloak was an Invisibility Cloak. So _that_ was how he had snuck into their compartment.

"I don't reckon they'll find you till the train's back in London," Draco said quietly. "See you around, Potter…or not." He walked to the compartment door and held out his hand to Tomas. Tomas walked up to him—trying his best not to tread on Harry—and took his hand allowing the other boy to lead him out of the compartment.

Please review!

Ja ne!

Redluna


	7. Chapter 7

Once the arrived at the castle a woman came up to Tomas and introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. "You'll be needing to come with me," She said, "so that you can be sorted with the first years." Tomas was exactly pleased with having to travel with a bunch of nervous little eleven year olds but he knew he had no choice. He bid goodbye to his friends and went off with McGonagall.

When he entered the Great Hall everyone looked at him strangely but he had been excepting it. After all with his height he must stick out like a sore thumb.

He waited patiently until the sorting hat was brought out and placed upon the stool where it sang its song. Then the sorting finally began.

Tomas waited anxiously until McGonagall called out, "Snape, Tomas!" His friends cheered as he made his way up to the front of the hall and sat down on the stool. The hat was placed upon his head and instantly a voice filled his mind.

_"Ah Tomas Riddle. So nice to finally meet you."_

_"Nice to meet you too," Tomas thought._

_"Why thank you," The hat said. "Now let's see where your to be sorted shall we? Hm…hardworking but no I have a feeling Hufflepuff would suit you horribly…extremely smart but no not Ravenclaw either. That leaves us Slytherin and Gryffindor."_ Tomas sat there waiting for the hat to say something when suddenly he heard a sudden, "Ah," of realization from it. _"Slytherin's blood," The hat said. "I think that the house of your father's will do rather nicely for you…" _

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat called out. The Slytherin table erupted into applause as Tomas got up taking off the hat and putting it back on the stool before making his way over to the Slytherin table.

Eventually the sorting was finished and they all dug into dinner.

It was around this time that Harry came into the Great Hall walking as fast as he could to Ron and Hermione.

Draco laughed. "Serves him right," He said. Pansy gave him a curious look.

"Draco," She said, "what did you do?" And so Draco explained what had happened to his fellow Slytherins laughter and applause.

By the time he finished the story Dumbledore was getting to his feet at the staff table. Everyone's talking and laughter died away almost instantly.

"The very best of evenings to you!" Dumbledore said, smiling broadly, his arms opened wide.

It was then that Tomas noticed there was something wrong with Dumbledore's right hand. It was blackened and shriveled up giving it a dead looking look.

He wasn't the only one who had noticed either as whispers quickly spread throughout the Great Hall. Dumbledore merely smiled and shook his purple-and-gold sleeve over his injury.

"Nothing to worry about," He said airily. "Now…to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you…"

"What's happened to his hand?" Pansy whispered.

"No idea," Tomas said. "Maybe Father knows."

"…And Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to say that there is a blanket ban on any joke items bought at the shop called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Those wishing to play for their House Quidditich teams should give their names to their Heads of House as usual. We are looking for new Quidditich commentators, who should do likewise."

"You should tryout," Draco said.

"Why?" Tomas said. "I'm not that good." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Drop the modest act," He said. "You're bloody brilliant!" He smirked then and said, "I want someone like you on our team. You'd give Potter a run for his money."

"We are pleased to welcome a new member of the staff this year. Professor Slughorn"—Slughorn stood up when mentioned—"is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master."

Tomas and his friends weren't the only ones surprised. "Potions master?" Blaise said. "But I thought he was filling in for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Me too," Tomas said, "but if he's not going to be then who is?"

"Professor Snape, meanwhile," Dumbledore said, raising his voice so that it could be heard above all the muttering, "will be taking over the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Tomas couldn't help but cheer knowing that his father had been wanting that job ever since he had first applied at Hogwarts. Harry's reaction however was a, "No!" so loud that heads turned towards him.

Snape lifted a hand in acknowledgment to the applause from the Slytherin table and when he caught Tomas's eye they shared a grin.

After this everyone began talking at once about the new staff appointments and Dumbledore had to clear his throat to get them to quiet down.

"Now, as everybody in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength." The air instantly became tense at his words.

Tomas noticed that Draco wasn't paying attention to Dumbledore at all but instead was making his fork hover midair with wand.

"Draco stop that it's rude," Tomas hissed.

"Which is why I'm doing it," Draco said. Tomas sighed and turned his attention back on Dumbledore.

"I cannot emphasize strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is, and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure we remain safe. The castle's magical fortifications have been strengthened over the summer, we are protected in new and more powerful ways, but we must still guard scrupulously against carelessness on the part of any student or member of the staff. I urge you, therefore, to abide by any security restrictions that your teachers might impose upon you, however irksome you might find them—in particular, the rules that you are not to be out of bed after hours. I implore you, should you notice anything strange or suspicious outside the castle, to report it to a member of the staff immediately. I trust you to conduct yourselves, always, with the utmost regard for your own and others' safety."

"Think he's finished yet?" Blaise yawned.

"Yep," Pansy said. "Finally."

Dumbledore's eyes swept over the students before he smiled once more. "But now," He said, "your beds await, as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish, and I know that your top priority is to be well rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say good night. Pip, pip!" (A/N: I give full credit to all of Dumbledore's speech to J.K Rowling.)

With a deafening scraping noise as the benches were all moved back the students began to file out of the Great Hall toward their dormitories.

The Slytherin dorms were in the dudgeons and the password was, "Salazar," which Tomas didn't find surprising.

The common room was a long low, underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. All of the furniture seemed to be made of expensive material and as Tomas noticed everything in the room seemed to be expensive.

Draco yawned then and announced that he was heading to bed. They all agreed and with a quick goodnight to Pansy they headed off to the sixth year boys dormitory.

The room was huge with floors of polished black marble and walls of white marble. Greenish laps like in the common room hung from the ceiling and the room even had its own fireplace which was already cackling away in the grate.

"It gets cold down here so we need that fireplace," Blaise said seeing Tomas eyeing it.

"It sure does," Draco said. "Winter can be dreadful sometimes. But anyway Tomas come over here your bed's next to mine."

Tomas did as Draco asked and sunk down onto his bed. It was as soft as a cloud and when he felt the sheets he looked at Draco in surprise. "You have silk sheets?" He said.

"We're not the richest house for nothing," Draco smirked. "Now come let's go to bed."

_Voldemort sat on a throne of black marble looking down at the five Death Eaters kneeling before him. They were his inner five and therefore his most trusted. Which was why they had been given the most important task of all._

_"Have you found him yet?" Voldemort asked. The first shook his head._

_"Not yet my lord," He said, "but we have some new leads."_

_"Oh really?" Voldemort said. "And what are these new leads?"_

_"We've discovered that he use to attend Beauxabatons," The third said, "but that he left it this year to transfer to a new school."_

_"We're quite sure that he transferred to Hogwarts," The fourth said. _

_"That maybe the case," Voldemort said, "but still search every small school you can. I wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to still be trying to hide him from me." The five Death Eaters nodded as one._

_"Understood my lord," They said. "We'll start searching immediately."_

Please review!

Ja ne!

Redluna


	8. Chapter 8

"Tomas!"

Tomas's eyes snapped open to see Blaise's worried face looking down at him. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"You were trashing in your sleep," Blaise said. "It seemed like you were having a nightmare. Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Tomas said, "just a bad dream." The dream certainly had been strange and he resigned to go talk to Dumbledore about it later.

Blaise gave him a curious look but didn't question him. "OK," He said. "You should get up now though. We have to meet the others for breakfast."

"Right," Tomas said getting out bed. He got dressed quickly and followed Blaise out of the common room and to the Great Hall.

When they got there and sunk into their seats Draco grinned at Tomas. "You're finally up," He said. Tomas stuck out his tongue at him as he put eggs and bacon on his plate.

"I had a bad dream," He said. "And besides," He said looking over at Draco, "you're the one who once spelt into one in the morning!"

"Wow Draco," Blaise said. "How'd you accomplish that?"

"I stayed up very late," Draco said.

"Yeah till like six in the morning," Tomas snorted. "Very smooth there Draco." Draco swatted Tomas in the arm as the boy grinned and the others laughed.

After they had eaten, they remained in their places, awaiting, McGonagall's descent from the staff table to distribute class schedules.

When she got to Tomas she quickly consulted her notes. "It appears you have excellent grades in your lessons at Beauxabatons," She said. "Let's see here…Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Potions are all fine." Tomas nodded and accepted his schedule from her looking it over.

"Looks like I have Ancient Runes first," He said.

"Excellent," Draco said. "Blaise and I have it first too. We'd better head off now before we're late." Tomas agreed and the three of them said goodbye to Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle before heading off to class.

They arrived a little while before the start of class and slid into their seats.

Suddenly a voice said, "Aren't you the boy from Madam Malkin's?" Tomas looked to his right and saw Hermione sitting at the next table over.

"Yes I am," He said. "Your Hermione Granger right?" When the girl nodded he gave her a small smile. "Nice to meet you," He said. "I'm Tomas Snape." When she heard his last name she looked at him surprised.

"Are you related to Professor Snape then?" She asked.

"He's my adoptive father," Tomas said. Hermione looked like she wanted to continue talking to him but the bell rang then and they had to turn around and pay attention to their teacher Professor Victor.

"You shouldn't talk to people like her," Draco whispered to Tomas as the lesson began.

"Why not?" Tomas asked.

"Because not only is she one of Potter's lackeys," Draco said, "she's a mudblood." Tomas winced at the term.

"Draco you know I hate that word," He said.

"I know," Draco said, "but it's what she is."

An hour later they left the classroom with an armful of heavy books to read by Wednesday and a fifteen-inch essay and two translations to do for homework.

"Figures they load us with homework now," Blaise groaned.

"At least we have Defense Against the Dark Arts next," Tomas said.

"Yeah," Draco grinned. "That should be great."

When they reached the classroom they found Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing outside the door. Hermione gave Tomas a small smile but Ron glared at him no doubt remembering the punch in the stomach Tomas had given him.

"You know you should stop making that face Ron," Tomas said, "or your face will freeze that way."

"Keep doing it then Weasley," Draco said, "it will be an improvement if you do."

"Shut up Malfoy," Ron said.

"I don't think so Weasley," Draco said. "You should be the one shutting up before you make yourself look like an idiot."

"He always looks like one anyway," Blaise sneered.

"I do not!" Ron said stepping forward.

"Careful Ron," Tomas said. "I don't want to have to hit you again." Ron glared at him.

"That was a cheap shot and you know it," He said. "I just wasn't ready."

"Right," Tomas said sarcastically. "But your ready now?"

"You got that right!" Ron said advancing on Tomas but a voice made him freeze.

"Stay away from him Weasley or I'll make sure you have detention for a month."

Snape had stepped into the corridor his arms crossed over his chest as he glared at Ron. Silence fell over everyone immediately.

"Inside," Snape said nodding his head at the door. As the others rushed inside Tomas smiled at Snape.

"Thank you," He said.

"You're welcome," Snape said. "Please try to avoid too many fights alright?"

"Yes sir," Tomas nodded and entered the classroom finding it gloomy. The curtains had been drawn over the windows and the room was lit by candlelight. Pictures adorned the walls, many of them showing people who appeared to be in pain, sporting gruesome injuries, or strangely contorted body parts.

Tomas smiled to himself as he sat down. _Looks like Father's already added his personal touch, _He thought.

"I've not asked you to take out your books," Snape said, closing the door and moving to face the class from behind his desk. "I wish to speak to you, and I want your fullest attention."

"You've had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe," He continued. "Naturally, these teachers will all have had their own methods of and priorities. Given this confusion I am surprised so many of you scraped an O.W.L. in this subject. I shall be even more surprised if all of you manage to keep up with the N.E.W.T. work, which will be more advanced."

Snape walked around the edge of the room speaking now in a lower voice. "The Dark Arts," He said, "are many, varied, every-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a man-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible."

Tomas noticed the loving caress in Snape's voice but was use to it. The man's voice always sounded that way when he talked about his favorite subject.

"Your defenses," Snape said, a little louder, "must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo." "These pictures," He said indicating to a few of them as he passed by them, "give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer, for instance, the Cruciatus Curse, feel the Dementor's Kiss, or provoke the aggression of Inferius."

"Has an Inferius been seen, then," A girl asked in a high-pitched voice. "Is it definite, is he using them?" _I wouldn't put it past him, _Tomas thought.

"The Dark Lord has use Inferi in the past," Snape said, "which means you would be well-advised to assume he might use them again."

"Now…" He said setting off towards his desk again, "you are, I believe, complete novices in the use of nonverbal spells. What is the advantage of a nonverbal spell?"

Tomas put his hand up and Hermione's shot up with his. "Mr. Snape?" He said.

"If you use a nonverbal spell," Tomas said, "then your opponent has no idea what kind of magic you're going to perform, which gives you a slight advantage."

"Correct," Snape said with a small smile. "Yes, those, who progress to use magic without shouting incantations gain an element of surprise in their spell-casting. Not all wizards can do this, of course; it is a question of concentration and mind power which some lack." Tomas noticed that he looked pointedly at Harry well saying this.

"We will now divide," Snape went on, "into pairs. One partner will attempt to jinx the other _without speaking_. The other will attempt to repel the jinx _in equal silence_. Carry on."

Tomas paired up with Draco who said, "Severus taught you this already didn't he?"

"Yep," Tomas nodded. One of the advantages of being raised by Severus Snape was that you were raised to now about every magical ability one could possibly know.

"Lucky part," Draco groaned.

"Oh come on its not that hard," Tomas said. "I'll let you try and jinx me first." Draco nodded and raised his wand.

It took twenty minutes but finally Draco got the hang of the nonverbal spells and successfully cast a jinx without speaking. Tomas quickly repelled it nonverbally and the two grinned at each other.

"Very good you two," Snape said. "Twenty points to Slytherin."

"Why thank you Professor," Draco said while Hermione who had managed to repel her jinx ten minutes into the class glared at him.

Snape nodded and moved on coming to linger by Harry and Ron as the struggled with the task.

Ron was supposed to be jinxing Harry but appeared to be having an extremely difficult time with it.

Snape stood there for awhile waiting with the rest of the class for something to happen but when nothing did he just shook his head. "Pathetic, Weasley," He said. "Here—let me show you—"

He turned his wand on Harry so fast that he seemed to be only a black blur and Harry responded instantly by yelling, "_Protego_!"

Harry's Shield Charm was so strong it knocked Snape off-balance and hit a desk. The whole class stopped what they were doing and watched as Snape righted himself with a scowl.

"Do you remember me telling you we are practicing _nonverbal_ spells, Potter?" He asked.

"Yes," Harry answered stiffly.

"Yes, _sir_," Snape said.

"There's no need to call me 'sir', Professor," Harry said. Tomas's eyes widened in surprise well several people gasped including Hermione and Ron, Dean, and Seamus grinned approvingly from behind Snape.

"Detention, Saturday night, my office," Snape said. "I do not take cheek from anyone, Potter…not even '_the Chosen One_.'" He then looked around at the rest of the class with narrowed eyes. "Well?" He said. "Back to work!" Everyone quickly scrambled back to work including Tomas and Draco.

"It's official," Tomas said. "That guy's crazy."

"Your just realizing this now?" Draco said rolling his eyes. "I mean jeez to say something like that to Severus…"

"Is like signing your own death warrant," Tomas nodded grimly.


	9. Chapter 9

When Tomas was working with his friends on Snape's homework during their after lunch break he heard his name being called across the common room. Looking up from his work he saw a first year boy hurrying towards him holding a roll of parchment.

"What is it?" Tomas asked when the boy once he had reached him.

"Dumbledore told me to give this to you," The boy said holding out the roll of parchment.

"Thanks," Tomas said taking parchment from him.

"Now scram," Blaise said. The boy gulped and dashed off as quickly as possible.

"I swear they get shorter each year," Draco snorted.

"So what does Dumbledore want Tomas?" Pansy asked.

"I'm supposed to come to his office on Saturday at eight with Harry Potter," Tomas said. "He says Harry will know the password."

"What does the old coot want you for?" Draco asked.

"No idea," Tomas shrugged. "And he's _not_ an old coot Draco!"

"Whatever," Draco said rolling his eyes. "I have no idea why you think he's so great when its obvious that he definitely lost it a long time ago."

"Oh yeah?" Tomas said. "Then why is he the only one that Voldemort fears?"

That shut Draco up.

* * *

After break Tomas, Draco, Pansy, and Blaise headed to double Potions well Crabbe and Goyle headed to Transfiguration instead due to having flunked their O.W.L grade for the class with flying colors.

When they arrived in the corridor they discovered that Crabbe and Goyle weren't the only ones to have failed to get the required O.W.L grade.

Only a dozen people were progressing to N.E.W.T level. Including them there were four Ravenclaws, one Hufflepuff, and three Gryffindors—Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Ron glared at them but luckily the Hufflepuff started talking with him before he could say anything.

"What do you think Slughorn's class will be like?" Blaise asked.

"No idea," Draco said, "but I bet it's nothing like Uncle Sev's."

The others barely had time to agree before the dungeon door opened and Slughorn came into the corridor waving them inside with a beaming smile. He greeted Harry, Blaise, and Tomas with particular enthusiasm making them Draco roll his eyes.

The dungeon was surprisingly already full of vapors and odd smells. They all sat down together well eyeing the three large bubbling cauldrons at the front of the room.

When the golden-colored cauldron's smell wafted over to their table Tomas let out a low sigh of pleasure. The scent had to be the most wonderful scent he had ever smelt. It reminded him of the ocean, inky old book pages, and a soft vanilla smell that gave him a warm cozy feeling.

He looked over at the others to see that the potion had had the same affect on them.

Once they had all gotten their equipment situated Slughorn turned to the class and inflated his already bulging chest. "Now then," He said. "I've prepared a few potions for you to have a look at, just out of interest, you know. They are the kind of thing you ought to be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T.s. You ought to have heard of them, even if you haven't made them yet. Anyone tell me what this one is?"

He gestured towards the cauldron nearest Tomas's table that appeared to have what looked like plain water boiling inside it.

Tomas and Hermione's hands shot up in the air in unison and Slughorn chuckled at them. "I'll let Mr. Snape have this one," He said pointing to Tomas, "but you can have the next one if you know the answer. Now Mr. Snape go ahead."

Tomas nodded. He had known what the potion was the first time he saw it. How could he not have when he had seen Snape use it so many times?

"It's Veritaserum, a colorless, odorless potion that forces the person you give it to, to tell the truth," Tomas said.

"Very good, very good!" Slughorn said happily. "Ten points to Slytherin!" "Now," He continued, pointing at the cauldron nearest the Ravenclaw table had what looked like a slow-bubbling mudlike substance in it, "this one is pretty well known… Featured in a few Ministry leaflets lately too…" "Would you like to give it a try?" He asked Hermione.

Hermione nodded and said, "It's Polyjuice Potion, sir." "Excellent, excellent!" Slughorn said. "Now this one here…yes, my dear?"

"It's Amortentia!" Hermione said quickly.

"It is indeed," Slughorn said looking slightly bemused, "but I assume you know what it does?"

"It's the most powerful love potion in the world!" Hermione said.

"Quite right!" Slughorn said now looking mightily impressed. "You recognized it, I suppose, by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen?"

"And the steam rising in characteristic spirals," Hermione said enthusiastically, "and it's supposed to smell differently to each of us, according to what attracts us, and I can smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and—" But she turned slightly pink and did not complete her sentence.

"I wonder why she stopped," Blaise frowned.

"Who knows?" Draco shrugged.

"May ask your name, my dear?" Slughorn asked.

"Hermione Granger, sir," Hermione said.

"Granger?" Slughorn said. "Granger? Can you possibly be related to Hector Dagworth-Granger, who founded the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers?"

"No, I don't think so, sir," Hermione said. "I'm Muggle-born you see."

"Bet you that crushed his hopes," Draco whispered to Blaise and they both sniggered.

But Slughorn didn't seem the least bit put out by this statement and instead beamed at her and then Harry.

"Oho!" He said. "'_One of my best friends is Muggle-born, and she's the best in our year_!' I'm assuming this is the very friend of whom you spoke, Harry?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said.

"Well, well take twenty well-earned points for Gryffindor, Miss Granger," Slughorn said warmly.

Draco looked like someone had punched him in the face. "I can't believe he likes that little mudblood!" He hissed earning him a swat on the arm from Tomas.

"I told you not to say that!" He said. Draco glared at him but Pansy shushed them before he could say anything.

"Amortentia doesn't really create _love_, of course," Slughorn was saying. "It is impossible to manufacture or imitate love. No, this will simply cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. It is probably the most dangerous and powerful potion in this room."

"Yeah right," Draco snorted and Blaise shared his smirk of disbelief.

"Oh yes Mr. Malfoy," Slughorn said nodding gravely at the two of them. "When you have seen as much of life as I have, you will not underestimate the power of obsessive love…"

Tomas didn't doubt the man. Obsessive love after all was certainly what had made Voldemort lock his mother up for such a long time.

"And now," Slughorn said, "it is time for us to start work."

"Sir, you haven't told us what's in this one," The Hufflepuff boy piped up, pointing at a small black cauldron standing on Slughorn's desk. The potion within was the color of molten gold and was splashing about happily.

"Oho," Slughorn said again. Tomas was sure that he hadn't forgotten the potion at all but had waited until someone noticed it as to add dramatic effect. "Yes," He said. "That. Well, _that _one, ladies and gentlemen, is a most curious little potion called Felix Felicis." "I take it," He turned with a smile to Hermione, who had let out a gasp when she heard the name, "that you know what Felix Felicis does, Miss Granger?"

"It's liquid luck," Hermione said excitedly. "It makes you lucky!" The whole class seemed to become suddenly interested giving Slughorn their undivided attention.

"Quite right, take another ten points for Gryffindor," Slughorn said. "Yes, it's a funny little potion, Felix Felicis. Desperately tricky to make, and disastrous to get wrong. However, if brewed correctly, as this has been, you will find that all your endeavors tend to succeed…at least until the effects wear off."

"Why don't people drink it all the time, sir?" A Ravenclaw asked.

"Because if taken in excess, it causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence," Slughorn said. "Too much of a good thing, you know…highly toxic in large quantities. But taken sparingly and very occasionally…"

"Have you ever taken it, sir?" Another Ravenclaw asked.

"Twice in my life," Slughorn said. "Once when I was twenty-four, once when I was fifty-seven. Two tablespoonfuls taken with breakfast. Two perfect days." He gaze dreamily into the distance for a few moments before speaking again.

"And that," He stated, "is what I shall be offering as a prize in this lesson." The whole room went silent as everyone looked at him in awe.

"One tiny bottle of Felix Felicis," Slughorn said, taking out a small glass bottle with a cork in it out of his pocket and showing it to them all. "Enough for twelve hours' luck. From dawn till dusk, you will be lucky in everything you attempt.

"Now, I must give you warning that Felix Felicis is a banned substance in organized competitions such as sporting events, examinations, or elections. So the winner is only allowed to use it on an ordinary day…and watch how the ordinary day becomes extraordinary!"

"Sounds good to me," Blaise said.

"But what do we have to do, sir?" Pansy asked.

"Thank you for asking Miss Parkinson," Slughorn said. "Turn to page ten of _Advanced Potion-Making_ please. We have a little over an hour left to us, which should be enough time for you to make a decent attempt at the Draught of the Living Death. I know it is more complex than anything you have attempted before, and I do not expect a perfect potion from anybody. The person who does best, however, will win little Felix here. Off you go!"

The room instantly was full of scraping as everyone drew their cauldrons to them and loud clunks as people began adding weights to scales, but nobody spoke a word. The tension in the air could have been cut by a knife.

Tomas however wasn't as worried as the people around him because he had already made the potion over the summer when he was fourteen. Snape had drilled him on it over and over again until he was able to make it perfectly.

It also helped that his father knew enough about potions to show him ways that went against what the book told you to do and made your potion even better.

By the time Slughorn had told them to stop his potion was only equaled by Harry's and Tomas had to give the boy credit. Their potions were practically equal.

Slughorn moved slowly among the tables, peering into the cauldrons. He made no comment, but occasionally gave the potions a stir or a sniff.

When he reached Harry and Tomas's potions he stared hard at both potions before finally beaming at their creators. "Both of these potions are brewed to perfection!" He cried. "You both win! Excellent, both of you, excellent! She was a dab hand at Potions, Lily was! The same with your parents Tomas! Here you are, then here you are—one bottle of Felix Felicis, as promised, and use it well!"

He quickly made another tiny glass bottle with a wave his wand and filled both of them with Felix Felicis before handing them to the boys.

Tomas slipped the bottle into his inner pocket with a small smile. He already had plans for what he wanted to use the potion for.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating in forever! But for all of your waiting you get a super long chapter!

* * *

The rest of the week passed easily enough and Tomas's favorite lessons quickly became Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions.

Defense Against the Dark Arts had been one of his favorite subjects at Beauxabatons as well and Snape was an excellent teacher even though all of the Gryffindors hated him.

Potions meanwhile proved to be as an enjoyable as ever. By the fourth lesson Slughorn was already raving about Tomas and Harry's abilities, saying he rarely taught people as talented as them.

And during the classes he had with her Tomas even found himself growing closer to Hermione despite his Slytherin friends' warnings. Eventually through Hermione he wound growing closer to Harry as well and things got reasonably better with Ron. At least the boy didn't look at him like he wanted to bash his head in whenever he saw him.

The days flew by and seemed like it was Saturday night in an instant.

Tomas left his friends at five to eight promising to tell them all about what Dumbledore told him and headed off to see the headmaster.

He made his way down the deserted corridors until he reached the gargoyle in the seventh-floor corridor where Harry was already standing waiting.

"Hi Harry," Tomas said. "Dumbledore said you'd know the password." Harry nodded and turned to the gargoyle.

"Acid Pops."

The gargoyle sprang aside and the wall behind it slid apart to reveal a moving spiral stone staircase onto which Harry leaped and Tomas followed suit allowing the staircase to carry him up to a door that no doubt lead to Dumbledore's office.

Harry reached out and took the brass knocker giving the door a firm knock.

"Come in," Dumbledore's voice said.

"Good evening, sir," Harry said as he and Tomas walked into the headmaster's office.

"Ah, good evening, you two," Dumbledore smiled. "Please go sit down." The two boys nodded and did as they were told each taking a chair infront of Dumbledore's desk.

Dumbledore turned his twinkling eyes upon Tomas first giving him a warm smile. "So Tomas," He said. "How are you liking Hogwarts so far?"

"Well it's very different from Beauxabatons," Tomas said, "but still it's a brilliant place and I love it."

Dumbledore's smile widened at these words. "I'm glad," He said. He turned his eyes to Harry next saying, "I hope you've been having an enjoyable first week at school as well Harry."

"Yes, thanks, sir," Harry said.

"You must have been busy, a detention under your belt already!" Dumbledore said.

"Er," Harry began in an awkward tone.

"I have arranged with Professor Snape that you will do your detention next Saturday instead," Dumbledore said.

"Right," Harry said.

"So," Dumbledore said, in a business like tone of voice, "you have both been wondering, I am sure, what I have planned for you during these—for want of a better word—lessons?"

_You hit the nail right on the head,_ Tomas thought as he said with Harry, "Yes, sir."

"Well, I have decided that it is time, that you know more about Lord Voldemort," Dumbledore said. "Although for different reasons," He said his eyes lingering on Tomas.

Harry frowned obviously confused at these words. "What different reasons?" He asked.

Dumbledore sighed. "I suppose that one cannot delay the inevitable," He said. His face turned serious as he said, "Harry, Tomas is Voldemort's son."

Instantly Harry's face turned into one of shock but he recovered quickly to shout, "WHAT?!" Tomas winced and focused straight ahead determined not to look at Harry. Dumbledore simply sighed again.

"I understand your shock Harry," He said, "but believe me Tomas can be trusted."

"But he's Voldemort's son!" Harry said.

"So that automatically makes me like him huh?" Tomas asked. "Even though I've never even met him?"

"How do we know that?" Harry said. "What if you've been in contact with him for years?"

"We know," Dumbledore said, "because after his mother Gabrielle Clark died giving birth to him Professor McGonagall and I brought Tomas to stay with Professor Snape where he has been ever since. And no matter what you may think of Professor Snape, Harry, he has made sure that Tomas has never been anywhere near Voldemort."

"But why is he here?" Harry asked.

"Because now that Voldemort is on the raise again," Dumbledore said, "he will do everything in his power to find Tomas so to keep trying to keep hidden is futile."

Harry was silent for a long time after Dumbledore had spoken and Tomas sighed. "You still don't trust me," He said. He turned to Harry his eyes narrowed in anger. "Do you think I'm happy that I'm Voldemort's son?" He said. "Well I'm not. I hate it. Who would ever want a murdering bastard like him for a father?"

Dumbledore made a small noise at Tomas's words and Tomas gave him a sheepish look. "Sorry for swearing sir," He said.

"It's alright," Dumbledore said, "I understand that you're just trying to get your point across. Still try to refrain yourself from the usage of swear words." Tomas nodded and turned back to Harry his face serious again.

"No matter what you think of me," He said, "please believe this. I hate Voldemort as much as you do. I don't even think of him as my father. Severus Snape will always hold that title for me."

"What he says is true Harry," Dumbledore said. "We can trust Tomas."

"Alright," Harry said. "I'll trust him." Tomas let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Thanks," He said giving Harry a relieved smile.

"No problem," Harry smiled back. "Just don't go all Death Eater on me OK?"

"Like I'd ever want to," Tomas said pulling a face.

"Well now that everything is settled," Dumbledore said, "I think it would be wise to begin our lesson." He got to his feet and walked around the desk, past Harry and Tomas, who turned excitedly in their seats to watch Dumbledore bending over the cabinet beside the door. When he straightened up Tomas saw that he was holding a Pensive which he placed on the desk.

"You look worried Harry," He said. Tomas looked at Harry to see that Dumbledore was right. Harry did seem to be eyeing the stone basin with some apprehension although Tomas wasn't sure why.

Dumbledore on the other hand was smiling. "This time, you enter with Pensive with me…and, even more unusually, with permission," He said. Tomas raised an eyebrow at this but decided it was best to say nothing.

"Where are we going, sir?" Harry asked.

"For a trip down the Bob Ogden's memory lane," Dumbledore said, pulling from his pocket a crystal bottle containing a swirling silvery-white substance.

"Bob Ogden?" Tomas said.

"He was employed by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," Dumbledore said. "He died some time ago, but not before I had tracked him down and persuaded him to confide these recollections to me. We are about to accompany him on a visit he made in the course of his duties. If you will stand, Harry, Tomas…"

But Dumbledore was having difficulty pulling the stopper of the crystal bottle with his injured hand.

Tomas exchanged an awkward look with Harry. "Shall—shall, I, sir?" Harry asked but Dumbledore shook his head.

"No matter, Harry—" He said. He pointed his wand at the bottle and the cork flew out.

"Sir—how did you injure your hand?" Harry asked.

"Now is not the moment for that story, Harry," Dumbledore said. "Not yet. We have an appointment with Bob Ogden."

Dumbledore tipped the silvery contents of the bottle into the Pensive, where they swirled and shimmered, neither liquid nor gas.

"After you," Dumbledore said, gesturing toward the bowl. Harry moved towards the Pensive, bent down, and plunged his face into the silvery substance leaving Tomas to follow suit.

He felt his feet leave the office floor; he was falling, falling through whirling darkness and then, quite suddenly, he was blinking dazzling sunlight. Before his eyes had adjusted Dumbledore landed beside him.

They were standing in a country lane bordered by high, tangled hedgerows, beneath a bright blue summer sky. Some then feet in front of them stood a short, plump man wearing enormously thick glasses that made his eyes look like two little specks. He was reading a wooden signpost that was sticking out of the brambles on the left-hand side of the road.

Tomas knew that this had to be Ogden—he was the only person in sight after all—and that he was trying to look like a muggle by wearing muggle clothing. He looked nothing like a muggle however from the way he was dressed.

After all what muggle did you see wearing a frock coat and spats over a striped one-piece bathing costume? Not many that was for sure.

Ogden didn't give Tomas much time to look at him however as he set off briskly down the lane.

They followed him and as they passed the wooden sign, Tomas looked up at its two arms. The one pointing back the way they had come read: Great Hangleton, 5 miles, well the arm pointing after Ogden said, Little Hangleton, 1 mile.

They followed him until they came onto a narrow dirt track bordered by higher and wilder hedgerows than those they had left behind. The path was crooked, rock, and potholed, sloping downhill like the last one, and it seemed to be heading for a patch of dark trees a little below them. Sure enough, the track soon opened up at the woods, and they came to a halt behind Ogden, who had stopped and drawn his wand.

Despite the cloudless sky, the old trees ahead cast deep shadows, and it was a few seconds before Tomas's eyes discerned the building half-hidden amongst the tangle of trunks. It seemed a very strange location for a house, or at least an odd decision to leave the trees growing nearby, blocking all light. Tomas couldn't help but wonder if anyone even lived in the place. The walls were covered in moss and so many tiles had fallen off the roof that the rafters were visible in places. Nettles grew all around it, their tips reaching the windows, which were tiny and thick with grime.

"Seems like a nice place," Tomas said.

"Well it is the home of your grandmother," Dumbledore said. Tomas's head whipped towards Dumbledore so fast it hurt.

"What?!" He said. But Dumbledore was spared from answering as one of the windows of the house was through open with a clatter making Tomas direct his attention back at the house.

Ogden moved forward quietly and cautiously. As the dark shadows of the trees slid over him, he stopped again, staring at the front door, to which somebody had nailed a dead snake.

Then there was a rustle and a crack, and a man in rags dropped from the nearest tree, landing on his feet right in front of Ogden, who leapt backward so fast he stood on the tails of his frock coat and stumbled.

_"You're not welcome."_

The man had thick hair so matted with dirt it could have been any color. Several of his teeth were missing and his small dark eyes stared in opposite directions. He might have looked comical, but he did not; the effect was frightening which was why Tomas didn't blame Ogden for taking several steps back before speaking.

"Er—good morning. I'm from the Ministry of Magic—"

_"You're not welcome."_

"Er—I'm sorry—I don't understand you," Ogden said nervously making Tomas think that the man had to be deaf. The man was making himself very clear in his opinion, particularly as he was brandishing a wand in one hand and a short rather bloody knife in the other.

"You understand him, I'm sure, Harry and Tomas?" Dumbledore said quietly.

"Yes, of course," Harry and Tomas said slightly confused. "Why can't Ogden—" But when their eyes found the dead snake on the door again, they suddenly understood.

"He's speaking Parseltongue?"

"Very good," Dumbledore said, smiling and nodding.

The man in rags was now advancing on Ogden, knife in one hand, wand in the other.

"Now, look—" Ogden began, but too late. There was a bang and Ogden was on the ground, clutching his nose, while a nasty yellowish goo squirted from between his fingers.

"Morfin!" said a loud voice. An elderly man had come hurrying out of the cottage, banging the door behind him so that the dead snake swung pathetically. This man was shorter than the first, and oddly proportioned, his shoulders were very broad and his arms overlong, which with his bright brown eyes, short scrubby hair, and wrinkled face, gave him the look of a powerful, aged monkey. He came to a halt beside the man with the knife, who was now cackling with laughter at the sight of Ogden on the ground.

"Ministry, is it?" The older man said, looking down at Ogden.

"Correct!" Ogden said angrily, dabbing his face. "And you, I take it, are Mr. Gaunt?"

"S'right," Gaunt said. "Got you in the face, did he?"

"Yes he did!" Ogden snapped.

"Should've made your presence known, shouldn't you?" Gaunt said aggressively. "This is private property. Can't just walk in here and not expect my son to defend himself."

"Defend himself against what, man?" Ogden said, clambering back to his feet.

"Busybodies. Intruders. Muggles and filth."

Ogden pointed his wand at his own nose, which was still issuing large amounts of what looked like yellow pus, and the flow stopped at once. Gaunt spoke out of the corner of his mouth to Morfin.

_"Get in the house. Don't argue."_

This time, ready for it, Tomas recognized Parseltongue; even while he could understand what was being said, he distinguished the weird hissing noise that was all Ogden could hear.

Morfin seemed on the point of disagreeing, but when his father cast him a threatening look he changed his mind, lumbering away to the cottage in an odd rolling walk slamming the front door behind him, so that the snake swung sadly again.

"It's your son I'm here to see, Mr. Gaunt," Ogden said, as he mopped the last of the pus from the front of his coat. "That was Morfin, wasn't it?"

"Ar, that was Morfin," Gaunt said indifferently. "Are you pure-blood?" He asked, suddenly aggressive.

"That's neither here nor there," Ogden said coldly. Gaunt squinted into his face and muttered, in an offensive tone, "Now I come to think about it, I've seen noses like yours down in the village."

"I don't doubt it, if your son's been let loose on them," Ogden said. "Perhaps, we could continue this discussion inside?"

"Inside?" Gaunt echoed.

"Yes, Mr. Gaunt," Ogden said. "I've already told you. I'm here about Morfin. We sent an owl—"

"I have no use for owls," Gaunt said. "I don't open letters."

"Then you can hardly complain that you get no warning of visitors," Ogden said sharply. "I am here following a serious breach of Wizarding law, which occurred here in the early hours of this morning—"

"All right, all right, all right!" Gaunt bellowed. "Come in the bleeding house, then, and much good it'll do you!"

The house seemed to contain three tiny rooms. Two doors led off the main room, which served as kitchen and living room combined. Morfin was sitting in a filthy armchair beside the fire, twisting a live adder between his thick fingers and crooning softly to it in Parseltongue:

"_Hissy, hiss, little snakey,_

_Slither on the floor,_

_You be good to Morfin_

_Or he'll nail you to the door."_

Tomas couldn't help but think that if he was that snake that he'd be running for the hills by now.

Suddenly however a scuffling noise in the corner attracted Tomas's attention making him realize that there was somebody else in the room. When he turned to see who it was he found a girl there whose ragged gray dress was the exact color of the dirty stone wall behind her. She was standing beside a steaming pot on a grimy black stove, and was fiddling around with the shelf of squalid-looking pots and pans above it. Her hair was lank and dull and she had a plain, pale, rather heavy face. Her eyes, like her brother's, stared in opposite directions. She looked a little cleaner than the two men, but she seemed to be the most defeated-looking person Tomas had ever seen.

"M'daughter, Merope," Gaunt said grudgingly, as Ogden looked questioningly at her.

"Good morning," Ogden said. Merope didn't answer, but with a frightened glance at her father turned away from them and continued shifting the pots on the shelf behind her.

"Well, Mr. Gaunt," Ogden said, "to get straight to the point, we have reason to believe that your son, Morfin, preformed magic in front of a Muggle late last night."

Ogden opened his mouth but Merope dropped one of the pots before he could speak making a deafening clang.

"_Pick it up_!" Gaunt shouted at her. "That's it, grub on the floor like some filthy Muggle, what's your wand for, you useless sack of muck?"

"Mr. Gaunt, please!" Ogden said. Merope, who had already picked up the pot, flushed blotchily scarlet, lost her grip on the pot again, drew her wand shakily from her pocket, pointed it at the pot, and muttered a hasty, inaudible spell that caused the pot to shoot across the floor away from her, hit the opposite wall, and crack in two.

Morfin let out a mad cackle of laughter but Gaunt was not amused. "Mend it, you pointless lump, mend it!" He screamed at her.

Merope stumbled across the room, but before she had time to raise her wand, Ogden had lighted his own and said firmly, "_Reparo_," making the pot mend itself instantly.

Gaunt looked for a moment as though he was going to shout at Ogden, but seemed to think better of it. Instead, he jeered at his daughter, "Lucky the nice man from the Ministry's here, isn't it? Perhaps he'll take you off my hands, perhaps he doesn't mind dirty Squibs…"

Tomas found himself hating the man even more and wished that he was solid in this memory so that he could punch him in the face.

"Mr. Gaunt," Ogden began again, "as I've said: the reason for my visit—"

"I heard you the first time!" Gaunt snapped. "And so what? Morfin gave a Muggle a bit of what was coming to him—what about it, then?"

"Morfin has broken Wizarding law," Ogden said sternly.

"'Morfin has broken Wizarding law,'" Gaunt imitated Ogden's voice, making it pompous and singsong so that Morfin cackled again. "He taught a filthy Muggle a lesson, that's illegal now, is it?"

"Yes," Ogden said. "I'm afraid it is." He pulled from an inside pocket a scroll of parchment and unrolled it.

"What that, then, his sentence?" Gaunt said, his voice rising angrily.

"It is a summons to the Ministry for a hearing—"

"Summons! _Summons_? Who do you think you are, summoning my son anywhere?"

"I'm Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad," Ogden said.

"And you think we're scum, do you?" Gaunt screamed, advancing on Ogden now, with a dirty yellow-nailed finger pointing at his chest. "Scum who'll come running when the Ministry tells 'em to? Do you know you're talking to, you filthy little Mudblood, do you?"

"I was under the impression that I was speaking to Mr. Gaunt," Ogden said, looking wary, but standing his ground.

"That's right!" Gaunt said. For a moment Tomas thought that Gaunt was flipping Ogden off, but then noticed the ugly, black-stoned ring he was wearing on his middle finger, as he waved it before Ogden's eyes. "See this? See this? Know what it is? Know where it came from? Centuries it's been in our family, that's how far back we go, and pure-blood all the way! Know how much I've been offered for this, with the Peverell coat of arms engraved on the stone?"

"I've really no idea," Ogden said, blinking at the ring as it sailed within an inch of his nose, "and it's quite beside the point, Mr. Gaunt. Your son has committed—"

With a howl of rage, Gaunt ran toward his daughter. For a spilt second, Tomas thought in fear that he was going to strangle her as his hand flew to her throat, but it was only to grab a gold chain around her neck which he used to drag her toward Ogden.

"See this?" He bellowed at Ogden, shaking a heavy gold locket at him, while Merope spluttered and gasped for breath.

"I see it, I see it!" Ogden said hastily.

"_Slytherin's_!" Gaunt yelled. "Salazar Slytherin's! We're his last living descendants, what do you say to that, eh?"

Something came back to Tomas suddenly when he heard those words. Snape had told him that Voldemort was descended from Salazar Slytherin himself.

And then it all came together.

Looking up at Dumbledore Tomas said, "Gaunt's my great-grandfather isn't he?" Dumbledore nodded.

"I knew you'd catch on soon enough," He said.

"So Merope is my…" Tomas said trailing off as he looked at the woman who was currently gasping for air.

"Your grandmother, yes," Dumbledore said.

Tomas now looked at Merope in a new light as Ogden cried out in alarm, "Mr. Gaunt, your daughter!" But Gaunt had already released Merope. She staggered away from him, back to her corner, massaging her neck, and gulping for air.

"So!" Gaunt said triumphantly as though he had just proved a complicated point beyond all dispute. "Don't you go talking to us as if we're dirt on your shoes! Generations of purebloods, wizards all—more than _you_ can say, I don't doubt!"

And he spat on the floor at Ogden's feet. Morfin cackled again. Merope, huddled beside the window, her head bowed and her face hidden by her lank hair, said nothing.

"Mr. Gaunt," Ogden said determinedly, "I am afraid that neither your ancestors nor mine have anything to do with the matter in hand. I am here because of Morfin, Morfin and the Muggle he accosted late last night. Our information"—He glanced at the scroll of parchment—"is that Morfin performed a jinx or hex on the sad Muggle, causing him to erupt in highly painful hives."  
Morfin giggled making his father snarl, _"Be quiet, boy,"_ at him Parseltongue so that he fell silent again.

"And so what if he did, then?" Gaunt said defiantly to Ogden. "I expect you've wiped the Muggle's filthy face clean for him, and his memory to boot—"

"That's hardly the point, is it, Mr. Gaunt," Ogden said. "This was an unprovoked attack on a defenseless—"

"Ar, I had you marked out as a Muggle-lover the moment I saw you," Gaunt sneered, and he spat on the floor again.

"This discussion is getting us nowhere," Ogden said firmly. "It is clear from your son's attitude that he feels no remorse for his actions." He glanced down at his scroll of parchment again. "Morfin will attend a hearing on the fourteenth of September to answer the charges of using magic in front of a Muggle and causing harm and distress to that same Mugg—"

Ogden broke off. The jingling, clopping sounds of horses and loud, laughing voices were drifting through the open window. Apparently the winding lane to the village passed very close to the woods where the house stood. Gaunt froze, listening, his eyes wide. Morfin hissed and turned his face toward the sounds, his expression hungry. Merope raised her head. Her face, Tomas saw, was starkly white.

"My god, what an eyesore!" rang out a girl's voice, as clearly audible through the open window as if she had stood in the room beside them. "Couldn't your father have that hovel cleared away, Tom?"

"It's not ours," said a young man's voice. "Everything on the other side of the valley belongs to us, but that cottage belongs to an old tramp called Gaunt, and his children. The son's quite mad, you should hear some of the stories they tell in the village—"

The girl laughed. The jingling, clopping noises were growing louder and louder. Morfin made to get out of his armchair but his father snapped warningly at him in Parseltongue, _"Keep your seat."_

"Tom," The girl's voice said again, now so close they were clearly right beside the house, "I might be wrong—but has somebody nailed a snake to that door?"

"Good lord, you're right!" The man's voice said. "That'll be the son, I told you he's not right in the head. Don't look at it, Cecilia, darling."

The jingling and clopping sounds grew fainter and fainter before disappearing all together.

_"Darling,"_ Morfin whispered in Parseltongue, looking at Merope. _"'Darling,' he called her. So he wouldn't have you anyway."_

Merope turned so white at these words that Tomas was sure she was going to faint.

_"What's that?"_ Gaunt said sharply, also in Parseltongue, looking from his son to his daughter. _"What did you say, Morfin?"_

_"She likes looking at the Muggle," _Morfin said, a vicious expression on his face as he stared at his sister, who now looked terrified. _"Always in the garden when he passes, peering through the hedge at him, isn't she? And last night—"_

Merope shook her head jerkily, imploring her brother to stop, but he went on ruthlessly, _"Hanging out of the window waiting for him to ride home, wasn't she?"_

_"Hanging out of the window to look at a Muggle?"_ Gaunt said quietly and Tomas could tell that to him that this one of the most foulest things his daughter could be doing.

_"Is it true?"_ Gaunt said in a deadly voice, advancing a step or two toward the terrified girl. _"My daughter—pure-blooded descendant of Salazar Slytherin—hankering after a filthy, dirt-veined Muggle?"_

Merope shook her head frantically, pressing herself into the wall, seemingly to afraid to even speak.

_"But I got him, Father!"_ Morfin cackled. _"I got him as he went by and he didn't look so pretty with hives all over him, did he, Merope?"_

_"You disgusting little Squib, you filthy little blood traitor!"_ Gaunt roared, losing control, and his hands closed around his daughter's throat.

Tomas, Harry, and Ogden all yelled, "No!" at the same time. Ogden raised his wand and cried, "_Relashio_!" Gaunt was thrown backward, away from his daughter tripping over a chair and falling flat on his back. With a roar of rage, Morfin leapt out of his chair and ran at Ogden, brandishing his bloody knife and firing hexes indiscriminately from his wand.

Ogden ran for his life. Dumbledore indicated that they ought to follow and Harry obeyed. Tomas however stood rooted to spot Merope's screams ringing in his ears wishing that he could somehow help him.

Suddenly however a hand grabbed his arm and Dumbledore said quietly, "Come now Tomas we must go."

"But Merope—" Tomas said.

"She will be fine trust me," Dumbledore said. "Now come." Tomas gave Merope a final look and obeyed following Dumbledore and Harry out of the cottage.

Ogden was hurtling up the path and erupting into the lane, his arms over his head, where he collided with the glossy chestnut horse ridden by a very handsome, dark-haired young man. Both he and the pretty girl riding on the gray horse beside him roared with laughter at the sight of Ogden, who bounced off the horse's flank and set off again, his frock coat flying up, covered head to foot in dust, running headlong up the lane.

But Tomas didn't spare Ogden much attention. He was too busy looking at the young man who looked scarily familiar. And how could he not? He did after all look so much like Tomas that it left little doubt in the boy's mind who he was.

"Tom Riddle Senior," He said quietly.

"Indeed," Dumbledore said, "but I think that this will do." He took Harry and Tomas's elbows in either hand and tugged. Next moment, they were both soaring weightlessly through darkness, until they landed squarely on their feet, back in Dumbledore's now twilit office.

Tomas rounded on Dumbledore at once. "What happened to Merope?" He demanded as Dumbledore lit extra lamps with a flick of his wand.

"She survived," Dumbledore said, reseating himself behind his desk and indicating that Harry and Tomas should do the same. "Ogden Apparated back to the Ministry and returned with reinforcements within fifteen minutes. Morfin and his father attempted to fight, but both were overpowered, removed from the cottage, and subsequently convicted by the Wizengamot. Morfin, who already had a record of Muggle attacks, was sentenced to three years in Azkaban. Marvolo, who had injured several employees in addition to Ogden received six months."

"Marvolo?" Harry repeated wonderingly.

"That's right," Dumbledore said, smiling in approval. "I am glad to see you're keeping up."

"That old man—?"

"My great-grand father, yes," Tomas said. "Which is why I have his name for a middle name I'm guessing?" _Not that I'm practically proud of it, _He thought.

Dumbledore nodded. "Marvolo, his son, Morfin, and his daughter, Merope were the last of the Gaunts," He said, "a very ancient Wizarding family noted for a vein of instability and violence that flourished through the generations due to their habit of marrying their own cousins. Lack of sense coupled with a great liking for grandeur meant that the family gold was squandered several generations before Marvolo was born. He, as you saw, was left in squalor and poverty, with a nasty temper, a fantastic amount of arrogance and pride, and a couple of family heirlooms that he treasured just as much as his son, and rather more than his daughter."

"So Merope," Harry said, leaning forward in his chair and staring at Dumbledore, "so Merope was…"

"My grandmother," Tomas said quietly with a nod. Now Harry understood why Tomas hadn't wanted to leave the cottage when Merope was being attacked.

"And we also had a glimpse of Tomas's grandfather as well," Dumbledore said. "I wonder whether you noticed?"

"The Muggle Morfin attacked?" Harry said. "The man on the horse?"

"Very good indeed," Dumbledore said, beaming. "Yes, that was Tom Riddle Senior, the handsome Muggle who used to go riding past the Gaunt cottage and for whom Merope Gaunt cherished a secret, burning passion."

"And they ended up married?" Harry said in disbelief and Tomas didn't blame him. He couldn't think of two people less likely to fall in love either.

"I think you are forgetting," Dumbledore said, "that Merope was a witch. I do not believe that her magical powers appeared to their best advantage when she was being terrorized by her father. Once Marvolo and Morfin were safely in Azkaban, once she was alone and free for the first time in her life, then, I am sure, she was able to give full rein to her abilities and to plot her escape from the desperate life she had led for eighteen years.

"Can you not think of any measure Merope could have taken to make Tom Riddle forget his Muggle companion, and fall in love with her instead.

"The Imperious Curse?" Harry suggested.

"Or a love potion?" Tomas added.

"Very good," Dumbledore said. "Personally, I am inclined to think that she used a love potion. I am sure it would have seemed more romantic to her, and I do not think it would have been very difficult, some hot day, when Riddle was riding alone, to persuade him to take a drink of water. In any case, within a few months of the scene we have just witnessed, the village of Little Hangleton enjoyed a tremendous scandal. You can imagine the gossip it caused when the squire's son ran off with the tramp's daughter Merope.

"But the villagers' shock was nothing to Marvolo's. He returned from Azkaban, expecting to find his daughter dutifully awaiting his return with a hot meal ready on his table. Instead, he found a clear inch of dust and her not of farewell explaining what she had done.

"From all that I have been able to discover, he never mentioned her name or existence from that time forth. The shock of her desertion may have contributed to his early death—or perhaps he had simply never learned to feed himself. Azkaban had greatly weakened Marvolo, and he did not live to see Morfin return to the cottage."

"And Merope?" Harry said. "She…she died, didn't she? Wasn't Voldemort brought up in an orphanage?"

"Yes, indeed," Dumbledore said. "We must do a certain amount of guessing here, although I do not think it is difficult to deduce what happened. You see, within a few months of their runaway marriage, Tom Riddle reappeared at the manor house in Little Hangleton without his wife. The rumor flew around the neighborhood that he was talking of being 'hoodwinked' and 'taken in.' What he meant, I am sure, is that he had been under an enchantment that had now lifted, though I daresay he did not dare use those precise words for fear of being thought insane. When they heard what he was saying, however, the villagers guessed that Merope had lied to Tom Riddle, pretending that she was going to have his baby, and that he had married her for this reason."

"But she _did_ have his baby," Tomas said.

"But not until a year after they were married," Dumbledore said. "Tom Riddle left her while she was still pregnant." _Nice guy,_ Tomas thought his dislike for the man growing.

"What went wrong?" Harry asked. "Why did the love potion stop working?"

"Again, this is guesswork," Dumbledore said, "but I believe that Merope, who was deeply in love with her husband, could not bear to continue enslaving him by magical means. I believe that she made the choice to stop giving him the potion. Perhaps, besotted as she was, she had convinced herself that he would by now have fallen in love with her in return. Perhaps she thought he would stay for the baby's sake. If so, she was wrong on both counts. He left her, never saw her again, and never troubled to discover what became of his son."

Tomas filled with anger at these words and he gritted his teeth together. It was official now. He loathed his grandfather.

"I think that will do for tonight, Harry," Dumbledore said after a moment or two.

"Yes, sir," Harry said. He got to his feet with Tomas, but didn't leave even as Tomas turned to go.

"Sir…is it important to know all this about Voldemort's past?" He asked.

"Very important, I think," Dumbledore said.

"Sir, am I allowed to tell Ron and Hermione everything you've told me?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore considered him for a moment, then said, "Yes, I think Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger have proved themselves trustworthy. But Harry, I am going to ask you to ask them not to repeat this to anybody else. It would not be good if word got around how much I know, or suspect, about Lord Voldemort's secrets."

"No, sir," Harry said, "I'll make sure it's just Ron and Hermione."

"I'm guessing I'm to say nothing to my friends then?" Tomas asked.

"I'm afraid so, Tomas," Dumbledore said. "Instead simply tell them that I am training you and Harry in advanced magic."

"But won't they wonder when Harry can't do the advanced magic?" Tomas asked. This question brought a small smile to Dumbledore's lips.

"Ah, but he will be able to," He said.

"What do you mean—" Tomas said but then he paused realization dawning on him. "You want me to teach him," He said.

"Yes I do," Dumbledore said. "It is clear to me after all that thanks to your father's teaching that you have already far surpassed your peers in magical ability." Tomas nodded.

"Alright," He said. "I'll teach him."

"Good," Dumbledore said. "How does every Sunday night at seven? You can use the Room of Requirement?"

"The Room of what?" Tomas asked confused.

"Harry will show you what it is," Dumbledore said with a mysterious smile.

"Alright…" Tomas said raising his eyebrows but saying nothing. Then his face shifted to a nervous one.

"Um…sir your not going to tell anyone else that I'm Voldemort's son right?" he asked.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Dumbledore said. Tomas let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, sir," He said.

"Your welcome," Dumbledore said giving the boy a small smile. His smile vanished however when he turned to look seriously at Harry. "The same goes for you Harry," He said. "Do not tell anyone about Tomas's true heritage."

"Of course not," Harry said.

"Not even Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger," Dumbledore added. Harry hesitated but nodded saying, "Yes, sir."

"Good," Dumbledore smiled. "Now off the bed the two of you." The boys nodded and turned to away again. They were almost to the door when they stopped both seeing the same thing.

Sitting on one of the little spindle-legged tables, that supported so many frail-looking silver instruments, was an ugly gold ring set with a large, cracked, black stone.

"Sir," Harry said, staring at it. "That ring—"

"Yes?" Dumbledore said.

"You were wearing it when we visited Professor Slughorn that night," Harry said.

"So I was," Dumbledore agreed.

"But isn't it…" Tomas said, "sir, isn't it the same ring Marvolo Gaunt shoved Ogden?" Dumbledore bowed his head.

"The very same," He said.

"But how come—?" Harry asked. "Have you always had it?"

"No, I acquired it very recently," Dumbledore said. "A few days before I came to fetch you from your and uncle's, in fact."

"That would be around the time you injured your hand, then, sir?" Harry asked. Dumbledore simply smiled and Tomas couldn't help but ask.

"Sir, how exactly—?"

"Too late, Tomas! You shall hear the story another time. Good night."

"Good night, sir," Harry and Tomas replied before turning and finally leaving the room.


	11. Chapter 11

By the time Tomas got back to the Slytherin Dudgeons it was already very late so that when he entered the common room he was greeted by darkness because the lamps had already been extinguished and the fire that had been roaring in the grate when he had left had died.

Tomas reached into his pocket fumbling around for his wand when suddenly a voice came from the darkness.

"Your back."

Tomas jumped about a foot and looked wildly around in the gloom. As he looked he heard someone whisper, "_Lumos_," and soon a small glow of light appeared illuminating a face Tomas knew all too well.

"Draco!" Tomas hissed. "You scared the hell out me! What are you still doing up?"

"Waiting for you of course," Draco said. "Didn't expect you to come back so late though. Been waiting here for ages."

"You really didn't have to wait up for me," Tomas said guiltily.

"Yes I did," Draco said, "or else how would I have known what Dumbledore had done to you? It wasn't anything too bad was it?"

"No it wasn't," Tomas said. "It was actually brilliant. I can't wait for the next lesson." And he wasn't lying. Tomas really couldn't wait to find out more about Voldemort's—and _his_ really—past.

Draco seemed surprised at his words and Tomas understood why. After all to Draco lessons with Dumbledore would seem like a living nightmare. "Why was it so great?" He asked.

"Because Dumbledore's teaching us advanced magic," Tomas lied.

"But you already know mostly all advanced magic," Draco said.

"I know," Tomas said, "but it's always good to practice and besides who knows? Dumbledore might actually teach me something new."

"I doubt it," Draco snorted. Tomas choose to ignore him however and continue.

"I'm suppose to meet with Harry tomorrow night at seven," He said.

"Why?" Draco said. "Isn't Dumbledore bad enough?"

"Dumbledore knows I know a lot of advanced magic," Tomas said, "so he wants me to help Harry."

"Sounds fun," Draco said sarcastically pulling a face.

"It's not so bad," Tomas said.

"Hmm true," Draco said. "It will be fun to see him mess up spells after all." Tomas laughed with him after this although halfheartedly.

"Well I'm heading to bed," Tomas said. "Coming?"

"Yeah," Draco said standing up from the couch. "I'm exhausted. Can't you ask Dumbledore to send you back earlier?"

"I don't think so," Tomas said.

"Damn," Draco said and Tomas grinned.

The two made their way up to bed and said goodnight to each other before slipping into their four-posters.

Tomas was sure that he'd lay awake for hours going through all of what he had just learned but instead he fell asleep in only a few moments.

_

* * *

__Voldemort was standing in his private chambers looking down at a picture. A picture that the man kneeling before him had just given him._

_The picture showed a two year boy with pale skin and a tuff of black hair on his head. His brilliant blue eyes danced as he beamed at the camera waving his fists around._

_The baby was what many people would find "simply adorable" and although Voldemort detested that word the corners of his mouth twitched for a moment as though he might smile._

_His face turned cold however when he looked back to the man kneeling before him. "So this picture was at Beauxabatons?" He asked._

_"Yes," The man said. "I got it from a girl named Gabrielle Delacour. He was apparently very close to her and gave her this among other pictures to remember him by when he left."_

_"And did she tell you where he left to?" Voldemort asked. The man nodded._

_"He's at Hogwarts, my lord," He said. He spoke these words in a proud rush as though he was hoping to be rewarded._

_A cool smile came onto Voldemort's lips. "So it was Hogwarts after all," He said. "Dumbledore must be getting more foolish as he ages. To think that I wouldn't search for him there." His red eyes flashed on the man on the floor. "Summon everyone, Avery," He said. "We must plan our next move."_

_"Yes, my lord," The man said kissing the hems of Voldemort's robes before raising and leaving hurriedly._

_Alone know Voldemort felt both relief and excitement flood over him. Soon he'd have back what was taken from him. Dumbledore had had no right to take it the meddling old fool. But he'd soon pay for what he'd done. Oh yes he'd pay for with his life._

_When the son of Voldemort returned._

* * *

In his bed at Hogwarts Tomas shot straight up in bed drenched in cold sweat and shaking with wide eyes.

Voldemort knew where he was!

Tomas quickly got out of bed and put on his cloak before hurrying out of the boy's dormitories. He had to go tell Dumbledore before it was too late.

When he arrived in the common room he lit up his wand and made his way out into the dudgeons where he continued on his hurried way to Dumbledore's office.

He was so caught up in warning Dumbledore however that he didn't notice the cat infront of him until it was too late.

He shot back from it when it hissed at him and swore when he realized just whose cat it was.

It was Mrs. Norris the animal that all students at Hogwarts knew to avoid because of who her owner was who Tomas was sure wasn't too far behind.

"What is it my dear? What's wrong?"

Speak of the devil.

Argus Filch the caretaker of Hogwarts appeared in front of Tomas holding out a lantern in front of him. When he looked up to see Tomas in front of him his eyes lit up and he smiled unpleasantly.

"Ooh," He said, "caught a student out of bed have we?"

"I'm sorry, sir," Tomas said. "I was just going to see—"

"At midnight?" Filch said.

"I didn't realize—but that's hardly the point," Tomas said. "It was urgent."

"Urgent eh?" Filch said. "Couldn't wait to see your girlfriend is that it?"

"W—What?" Tomas said caught of guard. "No! I don't have a girlfriend!"

"Hmm so it's a boyfriend then?" Filch said. Finally Tomas couldn't take it anymore.

"No!" He said. "If you would let me finish I'm trying to go to Dumbledore because I have urgent news about Voldemort!"

Filch flinched when at the name and looked at Tomas wide eyed. "You mean He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" He asked shocked.

"Yes!" Tomas said. "So I need to get to Dumbledore right away!" Filch nodded although he still seemed stunned.

"I understand," He said. "Let me take you to him." Tomas nodded and set off after Filch walking so fast that the man had to run to keep up with him.

When they arrived at the gargoyle Tomas said, "Acid Pops," in a breathless voice and rushed up the spiral staircase Filch hot at his heels.

Once he got to the door Tomas didn't even bother knocking and instead threw open the door rushing into the office.

He was surprised to find that Dumbledore wasn't the only one in the office however.

Snape was standing in front of Dumbledore's desk and seemed to be having a deep conversation with the man.

The conversation stopped however the instant Tomas and Filch rushed into the room.

"Tomas," Dumbledore said looking at him surprised, "I thought I sent you to bed two hours ago."

"You did professor," Tomas said, "but I just had a dream. A dream about Voldemort." As soon as he had said this Dumbledore and Snape gave him their full attention their faces serious.

"What was in this dream?" Dumbledore asked eyeing Tomas closely.

And so Tomas spilled out all that he had seen happen in the dream to his watchful audience.

Once he had finished Dumbledore appeared grimmer then ever. "Severus rouse the rest of the staff," He said.

Snape nodded but he was only able to take a few steps before wincing and clutching his arm.

"He's summoning me," He said.

"Then go," Dumbledore said, "and when you return come straight to me. I want to know all that happens." Snape nodded before disapparating quickly.

"Argus go rouse the staff instead," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, sir," Filch nodded before rushing off with Mrs. Norris.

"And what should I do sir?" Tomas asked. "Should I stay here or go back to the Slytherin Dudgeons?"

"I think the Slytherin Dudgeons is the most unsafe place you can be tonight," Dumbledore said. "Instead I would like it if you would please stay here." "That does not mean however," He added, "that you will be hearing my meeting with the Hogwarts staff. Instead I would like it if you tried to get some rest. My private rooms are through the door behind me. Feel free to use them but _don't touch anything without permission_. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Tomas nodded. "Goodnight then."

"Goodnight," Dumbledore said. Tomas walked over to the door Dumbledore had told him about and walked through it arriving into a beautiful bedroom with high arched windows and a ceiling enchanted like the Great Hall to show the sky outside.

The room was lined with bookshelves and tables on which frail-looking silver instruments.

Remembering his promise not to touch anything however Tomas went to the maroon four-poster bed in the middle of the room.

He hoped to dream of Voldemort again so that he'd know what was going on but when he finally fell asleep it was a dreamless one.

Ooh the supense! I'm going to try to start working on the next chapter soon but I have one question for my readers: Did they still use Grimmauld Place as the Order of the Phoenix headquaters in the sixth book?


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you all for being so patient with the horrible cliff-hanger I gave you-bows about a million times-! You can thank the reviewer that threatened to run after me with a pitch fork if I didn't write more for inspiring me lol.**

**I meant to load this up much sooner but then I had really bad pains in my stomach two weeks ago and was rushed to the ER where I found out I had to get my golbladder out. Then after my release from the ER I had to complete all my final exams. And then once those were all over with I went into surgery. But much to my delight my mother has finally fixed our internet, so here are the chapters I wrote for you!**

* * *

When Tomas woke up he looked around himself confused for a few moments before the events of last night came rushing back to him. He quickly got out of bed and made his way to the door. He stopped however when he heard a voice on the other side of the door that he recognized as his father's.

"So it was young Delacour girl that gave it away then?"

Tomas froze remembering what the man in his dream had said.

_"I got it from a girl named Gabrielle Delacour."_

"Yes," Dumbledore's voice said, "but not willingly. Avery put the poor thing under the Imperious curse."

Tomas's eyes narrowed as his teeth gritted together. Avery was going to pay for doing that.

"So now Voldemort knows exactly where to find Tomas," Snape said his voice bitter.

"Yes he does," Dumbledore said.

"Where should we hide him then?" Snape asked grimly.

"Grimmauld Place would be the best place I believe," Dumbledore said.

"_Grimmauld Place_?" Snape said. "That would be much too obvious."

"It is safe as long as none of the Order betray its location," Dumbledore said. "And besides, Severus, what other place can you think of?"

Snape went silent for a few minutes—no doubt trying to think of another place—and then let out a deep sigh of defeat.

"Your right," He said, "but I still don't like it."

"I know," Dumbledore said, "but there's no other way."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it," Snape said. "I suppose you want me to tell Voldemort that you've hidden Tomas from him again when he summons me?"

"Yes, but be careful," Dumbledore said. "You must not let him discover the truth inside your mind."

"I know," Snape said. "Now back to my son's new living arrangements. He must have the best of the Order to guard him."

"I agree," Dumbledore said. "We'll have to keep a full watch going around the house and a group of guards inside to look after him."

"I want only the best looking after him," Snape said. "That way there will be no mistakes."

"Of course," Dumbledore said. "I'll start putting a team together immediately. But for now we must awaken Tomas. He'll need to go get his things and be ready to leave as soon as possible."

Seeing this as his cue to join them Tomas opened the door and walked into the room. "I'm already up," He said.

"So I see," Dumbledore said. "How much did you hear of our conversation?"

Tomas looked away from him guilty. "All of it," He admitted.

"That saves me from explaining everything to you then," Dumbledore said. "You must go down to the Slytherin Dungeons with Snape and gather your things. Pack only the necessities though, Tomas."

"But how will you explain my disappearance?" Tomas asked.

"I'll think of something, Tomas," Dumbledore said. "But for now please go with your father."

"Yes, sir," Tomas said and followed Snape out of Dumbledore's office.

* * *

"Everyone should be in class," Snape said once they reached the portrait hole, "but be as quick as you can just incase."

Tomas nodded and muttered, "Salazar," at the portrait. When it swung open he looked back at Snape. "Are you coming with me?" He asked.

Snape shook his head. "I'll stay here and stop anyone from coming in," He said. "Now go and remember _hurry_."

Tomas nodded and slipped into the common room before racing down the hall that lead to the boy's dormitories.

There he opened his trunk and threw it onto his bed. He quickly hurried around the room picking up the things he knew he had to take with him and throwing them into the trunk.

He was halfway through packing when a voice made him jump out of his skin.

"Tomas? What are you doing?"

Tomas whipped around to see Draco sitting up in his bed, watching him with bleary eyes.

"Draco?" He gaped in shock. "Why aren't you in classes?"

"I faked sick," Draco said, "so I could be here when you came back." His eyes narrowed. "What was with that disappearing stunt last night anyway?" He said. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"I'm sorry," Tomas said. "I didn't mean to make you worry."

"Sure you didn't," Draco said rolling his eyes. He opened his mouth ready to give Tomas a thorough lecture but stopped as he caught sight of the trunk. "Are you going somewhere?" He asked.

Tomas swallowed hard, trying to force the panic from rising up in his chest. "Um…yeah," He said.

Draco looked away from him, nervously worrying at his blankets. It took awhile for him to speak again but when he did his words surprised Tomas.

"I was hoping you wouldn't try to run."

"What do you mean?" Tomas asked.

Draco looked over at him and he could see the panic in those wide gray eyes. "He summoned all of us last night," He said, "and he explained that he had finally found his secret weapon. Something that was stolen from him a long time ago."

"Me," Tomas breathed.

Draco nodded. "He said that once you joined us he'd be unstoppable," He said. "And then he asked me to—"

"To be the one to take me to him," Tomas said coldly.

"Tomas, you don't understand!" Draco said pleadingly. "He's already disappointed with my family because of Father's failure but if I don't do what he says there's no telling what he'll do to Mother!"

"I understand, Draco," Tomas said, "but I'm not going along willingly."

"I know," Draco said. "That's why I planned ahead."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tomas asked. He moved his hand towards the inside of his robes where he kept his wand but suddenly large, muscular arms were wrapping around him and hoisting him off the ground.

Tomas kicked and trashed trying to get free but to no avail. The person's hold was just too tight.

Draco had gotten out of bed now and was making his way towards Tomas with his wand drawn. "I'm sorry," He whispered, tapping his wand on Tomas's head.

And then everything went black.

Snape strode through the common room and down the hallway that lead to the boy's dormitories. Twenty minutes had passed since Tomas had gone inside to pack.

Something had to be wrong.

Throwing open the door to the sixth year dormitory he rushed inside. He noticed Tomas's half full trunk lying open on his bed but saw no sign of the boy himself.

Suddenly his wrist began to burn and he clutched it knowing that it was his answer to what had happened to his foster son.


	13. Chapter 13

_It was a perfect summer day. The sun was shining brightly in a bright blue sky bespectacled with beautiful, full white clouds._

_And under that sky two eleven year old boys sat together on the vast perfectly trimmed backyard of the grand Malfoy Manor. Despite the lovely day the boys had matching expressions of disappointment on their faces._

_One of the boys was the young Draco Malfoy, the son of the people who owned the manor, and the person sitting next to him was his best friend Tomas Snape._

_"I still don't understand why you can't come to Hogwarts with me," Draco said, sticking his bottom lip out into his infamous pout._

_"Father says that it will be safer for me to go to_ _Beauxabatons instead," Tomas said._

_"What does he mean by 'safer'?" Draco asked._

_"I don't know," Tomas shrugged. "I tried asking him but he wouldn't tell me."_

_Draco let out an aggravated sigh. "This isn't fair," He said. "We had been looking forward to going to school together since we were five."_

_"I know," Tomas said. "I'll come home during the holidays and visit you though. And I'll write to you all the time."_

_"You better," Draco grinned, knocking Tomas playfully on the arm. His face sobered as Tomas laughed. _

_"What's wrong?" Tomas frowned noticing his friend's change in expression._

_Draco bit his lip and glanced warily at Tomas. "Do you promise that you won't make new friends at Beauxabatons," He said, "and forget all about me?"_

_Tomas blinked at him surprise before for a few moments before breaking out in a huge grin. "I could never forget about you, Draco!" He said, throwing his arm over the smaller boy's shoulders._

_"But what if you did?" Draco said. "What if you meet someone better than me? I don't want to lose you." _

_"You'll never lose me," Tomas said. "I promise."_

_He was surprised to feel soft lips brush against his cheek. _

_"Thank you," Draco whispered._

* * *

Tomas was laying on something extremely soft and his head was muzzy. He tried to remember what had happened. Wasn't he supposed to be packing his suitcase? Yes, he was going to go to Grimmauld Place so that Voldemort couldn't find him. But then Draco…

His eyes snapped open and he shot up only to clutch his head as a sudden pain ripped through it.

"Your finally awake I see."

Tomas forced his eyes open through the pain and his mouth fell open in shock at the person he saw standing by his bedside.

Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort ignored Tomas's stunned face and took a goblet from the nightstand "The pain your feeling is the aftereffect of the spell Draco cast on you," He said. "This will rid you of the discomfort."

He held the goblet out to Tomas but he knocked it away, making its contents spill out onto the silken black sheets. "I'll stick with the pain thanks," He growled.

Voldemort raised his eyebrows. "You inherited your mother's defiance I see," He said. Tomas glared at him and said nothing. "Oh, honestly now," Voldemort sighed, "I'm not going to hurt you. You'd be chained up in the dungeons by now if that was the case."

"I'd rather be there then with you!" Tomas spat.

"Now, now," Voldemort smirked, "is that anyway to talk to your father?"

"You're not my father," Tomas said.

"I beg to differ," Voldemort said. "You like I know that it's my blood that flows in your veins. And you look very much like how I use to look. Although…" He seized Tomas's chin, forcing him to look up at him. "You have your mother's eyes."

He released Tomas's chin as he began to struggle and sat down on the bed. "Dumbledore did a very good job of hiding you from me," He said. "I almost thought that he killed you like he did your mother."

"Dumbledore didn't kill my mother," Tomas said. "She died in childbirth with me."

"Ah," Voldemort said turning to Tomas, "has he been telling you that your mother was a woman?"

Dumbledore sat behind his desk watching the person pacing furiously infront of his desk sympathetically as they raged at him.

"You swore that you'd keep him safe! You took an Unbreakable Oath to! But instead of putting him into hiding like I told you to do when Voldemort rose up again you had to bring him here! To Hogwarts! You must have known how quickly he'd be found! I mean what place is more obvious! And now he's been swept away into his waiting arms!"

"There is nothing I can say to you," Dumbledore said, "but that I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen."

The person sighed and collapsed into an armchair. "I know," He said wearily, "but now he's with him and I can't think of anyway to get him back."

"I can think of a way," Dumbledore said, "but it would require a great sacrifice on your end."

"I don't care," The person said immediately. "I'll do anything."

Dumbledore sighed, closing his eyes. "You'll have to reveal yourself."

"What are you talking about?" Tomas gaped. "My mother's a woman! Her name was Gabrielle Clark."

"No, that women is your mother's sister," Voldemort said. "She was his identical twin. She committed suicide after finding out the truth of her brother's death."

"What are you talking about?" Tomas snapped.

"Haven't you ever heard of male wizards being pregnant?" Voldemort asked.

"Of course I have," Tomas said. "They use some kind of spell. But my mother—"

"That's the spell your mother used," Voldemort said. He held up a hand to silence Tomas's quick rebuttal. "If you want to understand just listen."

Tomas glared at him but remained silent.

Voldemort inclined his head in gratitude and began his story.

"Contrary to what you've been told your mother's name was Gabriel Clark. He was a Gryffindor student and was every inch of the qualities his house was suppose to possess. I fell for him the instant I saw him and pursued him despite our house rivalries and his constant rejections.

"Finally in our sixth year he accepted me and the feelings we shared were beyond anything I had ever experienced. I thought it was true love.

"Once we left school and were living together in sturdy enough conditions Gabriel expressed his wish to have a child with me and I who could deny him nothing quickly agreed. It didn't take long for Gabriel to conceive with you and we were overjoyed. I couldn't wait for you to be born. In my eyes you were a cementation of our love.

"But then Gabriel discovered what I was trying so hard to keep from him."

"You were becoming Lord Voldemort," Tomas said.

"Yes," Voldemort said, "and as you can imagine your mother was horrified when he discovered the truth. He was desperate to protect you from the evil thing he thought I was becoming and tried to flee from me. It broke my heart.

"I tried to plead with him, to show how I was going to change our world into a better place. A wonderful place for our child to live in. But he refused to listen and in the end I had to lock him up.

"And then on a night very close to your due date I went to go take care of Harry Potter. But as you know I failed and at that very moment your mother went into labor only to be killed by Dumbledore after giving birth."

"Why are you so sure that Dumbledore killed him?" Tomas asked.

"Because I saw it through your eyes," Voldemort said.

Tomas frowned confused. "How could you see through my eyes?" He asked.

"The same way you've been seeing through mine in your dreams," Voldemort said. "Yes, I know all about that," He smiled at Tomas's shocked look. "You see when you were still in the womb I made your mother drink a potion—although not of his own will I must admit—that made you bonded completely to me." He tapped a long finger against Tomas's forehead. "We are not as different as you think. You have always been the other half of me and there is no escaping that."

Before Tomas knew what was happening Voldemort had wound his arms around him and was pulling him to his chest. Tomas struggled in his arms trying to break free but eventually settled against him when he found that there was no escaping.

Voldemort nestled his face in Tomas's hair with a contented sigh. "I won't let you be taken from me again," He said.

Then with a quick kiss to Tomas's head he released his son and rose from the bed. "That's enough for today," He said. "I'll be sending in a friend of yours to keep you company."

"Who?" Tomas asked.

"Oh, I'm sure you can guess," Voldemort said. "I'll come visit you tomorrow. Try not to cause too much trouble."

Then he turned and strode out of the room with his black cloak bellowing out after him.

As soon as he was gone Tomas flopped back onto the bed. He didn't know what to make of what Voldemort had told him. Was his father really a man? And did Dumbledore really kill him?

"Are you alright?"

Tomas recognized the voice instantly and glared at its owner. "What are you doing here Draco?" He demanded.

"I'm here to keep you company," Draco said.

"Because your 'Lord' ordered it," Tomas said. "Whatever happened to not betraying me huh?"

Draco flushed. "You don't know what he threatened to do!" He said. "He would have killed my mother!"

"I understand, Draco," Tomas said.

As soon as Tomas said this it was like a huge weight was lifted from Draco's shoulders. "Thank Merlin," He said. "I thought I lost you."

"You could never lose me," Tomas said with a small smile. "I made you a promise didn't I?"

"You remember that?" Draco said surprised.

"Just dreamed about it actually," Tomas said. He frowned slightly. "You know I've always wondered something about that day."

"You have?" Draco said.

"Mm-hm," Tomas said. "I want to know why you kissed me."

Draco's pale cheeks turned bright pink. "Do you really have to know that?" He asked.

"Well I'd like to," Tomas said. "Why are you so embarrassed about it?"

"It's nothing," Draco said. "Let's just forget about it okay?"

"Okay," Tomas said raising his eyebrows. He couldn't really understand why Draco was so touchy about the kiss. "So, is there anything to do around here?" He asked trying to break the awkward silence that had descended.

"Not really I'm afraid," Draco said, sitting down on the bed next to Tomas. "It really is quite a boring old place he's picked for a hideout."

"Damnit," Tomas groaned. "I suppose we'll just have to content ourselves with gossiping like little schoolgirls."

"Right," Draco laughed. "We should paint our nails and gab about boys well we're at it."

"Ah but of course we shall!" Tomas grinned. He grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him back down onto the bed with him.

He still hated the thought of being trapped in Voldemort's hideaway but being with Draco definitely lightened the mood.


	14. Chapter 14

**I am so sorry that this chapter has been taken so long! I've been having a terrible case of writer's block with this story but an anonymous review helped inspire me to push through it. I hope that this chapter cures said reviewer's twitch by the way.**

* * *

Harry nibbled absently at his piece of toast well his eyes remained glued to the seat at the Slytherin table that remained absent for three days now. Besides him, Hermione sighed and gave him a sympathetic glance.

"I don't think he's going to be here today either," She said.

Tearing his eyes away from the Slytherin table, Harry turned to Hermione with a frown. "I don't get it," He said. "It's like he disappeared."

"Maybe he's in the Hospital Wing," Hermione suggested but Harry shook his head.

"That was one of the first places I checked," He said.

"Then maybe he's just skipping classes," Ron said.

"Tomas would never do that!" Hermione gasped. "His studies are _far_ too important to him!"

"Okay then," Ron said incredulously, raising his eyebrows and turning back to his breakfast.

Hermione gave him a slight glare before turning her attention back to Harry. "Do you think Dumbledore knows something?" She asked.

"Maybe," Harry said. "I have a meeting with him tonight so I'll ask him then."

* * *

Snape strode back and forth in front of Dumbledore's desk, his pale face showing the full strain of his stress.

"Tomas is still refusing to give into the questioning," He said, his voice as tense as his face. And Voldemort has finally grown impatient enough with his resistance to ask me to brew Veritaserum. _Veritaserum_!"

Dumbledore released a weary sigh. "There is still a way to fix this Severus," He said.

"Fix this?!"

Snape whirled on Dumbledore, eyes ablaze. "How do you plan to 'fix' this Albus?! My son is currently with the man I struggled to hide him with for years! And now I will have to give him something that will force him to expose everything to our worst enemy!"

"I understand why your upset, Severus," Dumbledore said, "but please hear me out." He motioned to the chair in front of his desk and Snape threw himself down in it. "You know, of course," Dumbledore said, "of the unique way Tomas was born, but not of what really happened that night."

"What else is there to know?" Snape frowned. "Gabriel died from complications during his labour and a few hours later Minerva and you appeared on my doorstep with Tomas in your arms."

"There is more to the story then meets the eye, Severus," Dumbledore said, "and know I feel that it is time to reveal the truth to you."

"The truth?" Snape echoed. "And what might that be?"

"The truth is that Gabriel never died," Dumbledore said. "His death was faked with the aid of his twin sister Gabrielle and he went into hiding to avoid being found by Voldemort."

It took Snape a few moments to recover enough from his shock to be able to speak and when he did his tone was harsh.

"You mean he's been alive this whole time?! And he didn't even bother to see his son?!"

"Do not judge him so unfairly," Dumbledore said. "He went to great lengths to ensure Tomas's safety and nothing would have revealed Tomas to Voldemort fast enough then if he had tried to see him. But now he has agreed to come out of hiding to help us rescue Tomas."

"Thank Merlin for that," Snape muttered. "So, what exactly is this plan of yours Albus?"

"I will get to that in a moment," Dumbledore said. "But first I have something else to tell you. Something that will reveal why Voldemort has sought after Tomas so desperately…"

* * *

Tomas was just about to move his rook to take Draco's queen when the doors to his chambers opened to reveal a black haired woman, her heavily lidded eyes and strong jaw making her unmistakable to both boys, who knew it instantly for Bellatrix Lestrange. Her slate gray eyes widened as they came to rest on Tomas and she immediately dipped down into a deep bow.

"My Lord, your father wishes to speak with you," She said. "I am to lead him to you."

"I'm guessing I'm not allowed to refuse," Tomas said.

"Probably not," Draco said.

Tomas groaned and pushed himself up off the bed. "Don't move the pieces well I'm gone!" He called to Draco over his shoulder.

"Of course not!" Draco grinned.

Tomas grinned back at him before following Bellatrix into the dimly lit hallway. Bellatrix didn't speak a word to him as they moved on but she kept her head bowed in a sign of reverence that Tomas tried his best to ignore.

So far, Voldemort had only allowed the members of his inner circle to meet him and they had all treated him with a respect near to worship that aggravated him to no end.

After navigating through a maze of twisting hallways, they arrived at an eerie looking enormous circular door made out of thick black metal. Two large silver snakes were entwined together in the middle.

Bellatrix drew back from the door and swept out her arm. "He wants you to enter alone," She said.

_No surprise there,_ Tomas thought. As he moved closer to the door, the snakes stirred and eyed him carefully.

_"Password?"_ They hissed.

_"Riddle,"_ Tomas answered.

The snakes' heads bobbed in agreement and they stilled once more as the door swung open, sealing back again after Tomas had gone inside.

The room Tomas now stood was vast with stone walls on which paintings depicting horribly grisly scenes were hung. Expensive rugs of animal fur had been placed over the black marble floor and there was a large iron grate in which a fire was roaring.

Around the fireplace was a group of armchairs made of dragon hide were arranged in a large circle.

And at the very head of this circle, the flames behind him casting his pale face in an odd light, was Lord Voldemort. His lips curved up into a cool smile that made Tomas's skin crawl.

"Come here, child," Voldemort said, beckoning to Tomas. "I have been waiting for you."

Tomas strode over to his usual chair on Voldemort's right and plopped down on it.

"So, what's today's meeting for?" He asked. "Are you going to try questioning me again because you're still not going to get anything out of me."

"Still defiant as ever I see," Voldemort said. "But despite the brave farce you put up you have a weakness and now that I have realized what it is I feel that it is only right to use it to my advantage."

A shiver of fear ran down Tomas's spine but he refused to allow his alarm to show on his face.

"You've found my weakness huh?" He said. "Then what is it?"

Voldemort's lips twisted into an evil smirk. "Allow me to show you," He said softly.

With a snap of his fingers the largest portrait in the room, a grand portrayal of Salazar Slytherin, slid aside to reveal a corridor that two cloaked Death Eaters came marching out of.

And between the two of them was a rather battered looking Draco Malfoy.

Tomas was unable to stop his emotions from reflecting on his face and Voldemort eyed his panicked shock with wicked amusement.

"As you can see," Voldemort said, "I have found your weakness."

Tomas glared at him. "What are you talking about?!" He demanded. "Why did you bring Draco here?! He has nothing to do with this!"

"Does that mean that you don't care what happens to him?" Voldemort asked smoothly.

Tomas's mouth snapped shut. There could only be one reason for Voldemort to have brought Draco here and it was bad, _really_ bad.

"So, my son," Voldemort said, "will this be the end of your defiance or will young Mr. Malfoy here have to suffer for your disobedience?"

"Leave him out of this!" Tomas snapped.

"I'm afraid that's the wrong answer," Voldemort said. He drew his wand from inside his robes and pointed it at Draco. "_Crucio_."

Tomas watched in horror as Draco's back arched up in pain and his mouth fell open in a silent scream.

He rounded on Voldemort who was watching Draco's writhing form with an amused expression on his face.

"Stop it!" Tomas shouted. "Leave him alone!"

Voldemort glanced at Tomas out of the corner of his eye. "Will you do as I say?" He asked.

Tomas pressed his lips into a thin line. He didn't want to give into the Dark Lord, especially when he would have to answer questions that would threaten the lives of more than a few people, but still…

He flinched as a shrill scream tore from Draco's lips and vibrated off the stone walls.

"Fine!" Tomas said. "I'll do as you say! Just stop hurting him!"

"As you wish," Voldemort said and with a flick of his wand he released Draco from his torture.

Draco slumped to the ground, panting, his unfocused eyes staring at Tomas for a few moments before sliding closed.

Tomas gritted his teeth together and glared at Voldemort whose eyes were glittering with satisfaction.

"So, now that that's over with," Voldemort said, "let's get down to business. Where has Dumbledore kept you hidden these past sixteen years?"

Tomas bit down hard on his lip, trying to think of what to say. He couldn't very well say that he had been with Snape the whole time because that would blow his foster father's cover and put him in the dangerous position of avoiding the Dark Lord's wrath. But what else could he say?

"Why is it taking you to come up with an answer?" Voldemort asked. "Do you need more convincing?"

He moved his wand back towards Draco and Tomas nearly shot out of his chair to answer him as a sudden idea hit him.

"I've been living in Grimmauld Place!"

Voldemort's eyes widened in surprise.

"Grimmauld Place?" He said. "Dumbledore put you in the old Black house?"

"Yes," Tomas said. "He figured it would be the last place you would ever think to check."

Voldemort was silent for a few moments and then a soft chuckle escaped from his thin lips.

"It seems that the old man has learned a thing or two," He said. "Hm…" He tilted his head to the side, his eyes moving over Tomas in a way that quite unnerved the boy. "I wonder…did Dumbledore ever tell you of what the Seer foresaw?"

"What are you talking about?" Tomas said.

"I am talking about a prophecy," Voldemort said. "_Your_ prophecy."


	15. Chapter 15

Harry rushed up the winding stairs to Dumbledore's office, taking the steps two at a time sometimes in his hurry. He had been anxiously awaiting his meeting with the headmaster all day, hoping that the man might be able to tell him something about Tomas's sudden disappearance.

When he entered the office, however, he saw something that made him stop dead in his tracks.

A man was standing before Dumbledore's desk and he wasn't like any person Harry had ever seen before.

The hair that had been drawn up into a loose bun seemed like it had been spun out of gold and sparkled whenever the light hit it. He held his tall, slender form with an air of almost regal elegance, and the long fingers, that reached up to brush a stray lock back from his perfect oval of a face, were covered in the same creamy white skin as the rest of his body.

Then the man locked eyes with him and Harry received the true shock of the night.

He knew those eyes! He had looked into those same bright blue eyes only three nights ago!

Dumbledore cleared his throat, breaking Harry from his trance. "Good evening, Harry," He said. "You arrived a little bit earlier than I expected."

Harry tore his eyes from the alluring stranger to look at Dumbledore. "Professor, what's going on?" He asked.

"That question," Dumbledore said, "has a very complex answer. But I think it would be best if you heard it sitting rather than standing."

Harry complied with this request and sunk down into one of the chairs before the desk, trying not to notice how close that put him to the strange man.

"I am sorry to say," Dumbledore said, "that most of what I have to tell you is bad news." He sighed and looked up at Harry, his blue eyes lacking the twinkle they normally possessed. "Three days ago, Tomas was kidnapped and brought to Voldemort's lair."

It was like someone had dumped a bucket of ice cold water over Harry and he clutched the arms of the chair tightly.

"But all is not lost," Dumbledore continued. "We have a plan that, if done properly, could save Tomas. Before I tell you what that plan is though there are other things I must explain to you first. Things pertaining to the nature of Tomas's birth and exactly why Voldemort has sought him out so desperately."

Harry frowned, his confusion overriding his panic for a moment. "What do you mean?" He asked.

The man standing besides Harry cleared his throat and moved in front of the boy, looking down at him with those unnervingly familiar eyes.

"I think I can answer that question," He said. "You see Mr. Potter, I am Gabriel Clark—Tomas's mother."

Harry was quite certain that he could hear a loud thud as his jaw hit the ground.

"W—What?!" He stammered. "But I thought that Tomas's mum was Gabrielle Clark!"

Gabriel sighed, turning away from Harry and biting down on his lower lip in a way that instantly reminded Harry of Tomas.

"Gabrielle was my twin sister," He said. "When we came here to Hogwarts I was sorted into Gryffindor but she was placed in Slytherin where she befriended Tom Riddle, or Voldemort as you know him." He shook his head sadly and plopped down onto the chair next to Harry's. "Tom took a liking to me from the start and would constantly pursue me even though I rejected him every time. But then in our sixth year I realized how I really felt about him and finally accepted his proposal.

"The years I spent with him where some of the happiest of my life and soon I decided that I wanted to have a child with him. I'm sure you've heard of the spells that allow males to reproduce." Harry nodded. "Well, we used those spells and before long I was pregnant. But then I discovered the secret that Tom had been keeping from me. He was really Lord Voldemort, a powerful, evil wizard who wanted to lead the wizards in a revolt to rule over Muggles and Muggle-borns.

"Tom tried to convince me that what he was doing was right and that he was going to reshape the world into something wonderful, an amazing place for our child to live in, but I only saw horror.

"I tried to flee but Tom had been expecting it and imprisoned me so that I could not leave me again. He forced me to take a potion that bonded my unborn child to him much in the same way that he is bound to you. And as if that wasn't enough, I learnt that Gabrielle was..."

He trailed off, sighing as he rubbed at his eyes, which had begun to mist over.

"She was dying," He continued. "She had some sort of illness that the healers couldn't fix. She wasn't expected to live past ten months—maybe even less than that.

"The news left me completely devastated of course. I felt like my whole world was falling apart. I had already lost the love of my life and now my closest friend was to be taken from me too.

"Little did I know that Gabrielle had figured out a way to use her disease to her advantage in a plan to free my future child and me from Tom's grasp."

Gabriel turned to Dumbledore as he leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. "I think you can explain the next part better than me, Albus," He said.

Dumbledore nodded. "When Gabrielle learned what had happened to her brother," He said, "she was horrified and immediately began to try to figure out some way to save him. I had expected the diagnosis of her sickness to deter her from her plan but I was wrong.

"She arrived in my office only a few days later, filled with breathless excitement. She told me that she had finally discovered a way to rescue her brother.

"She was going to take Gabriel's place."

Dumbledore paused, letting these words sink in for Harry, who frowned, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"What do mean, take his—"

"Gabrielle was my identical twin," Gabriel broke in. "If wasn't for our differing genders no one would have been able to tell us apart. And Gabrielle decided, since she was going to die anyway, to use this likeness to hoodwink Tom."

Still confused, Harry opened his mouth to question the plan again, only to have both adults stare at him pointedly. And then, slowly, understanding dawned on him.

"So, who Voldemort saw die…" Harry trailed off, glancing at Gabriel.

"Was Gabrielle," Gabriel finished for him. He closed his eyes with a sense of tremendous exhaustion. "It was arranged the night that Tom went out to try and destroy what he thought to be the only threat to his power."

"You mean me," Harry said.

"Yes, you," Gabriel nodded. "With the help of Dumbledore and a few members of the Order of the Phoenix, Gabrielle broke through the wards surrounding me, only to find me halfway through labor." His lips quirked up slightly at this memory. "Let's just say that Tomas's delivery was a very _interesting _one."

The corners of his lips straightened out again and his eyes opened, filled with a terrible sadness.

"Gabrielle and I exchanged clothes," He continued somberly, "and she took my place on the bed, allowing Dumbledore to kill her. Then a few nights later, still disguised as my sister, I pretended to commit suicide."

Harry's mind was reeling now from everything that he had just learned. And to think that he had thought that the original story of Tomas's origins was complex.

"I know this must be a lot to take in all at once," Gabriel said, "but there's still something else that you have to know."

Harry gawked at him. "_What_?!"

Gabriel chuckled to himself, finding amusement in Harry's shocked reaction. "Sorry, but bear with me here," He said. "This is the most important part of all."

* * *

Draco hovered in a state of half consciousness for what seemed like a decade, but then he gradually felt himself becoming fully awake.

Once he had, however, he vehemently wished that he had not.

There wasn't a single inch of him that wasn't throbbing with pain and his head felt like someone had taken a hammer to it.

There were a few things that he was able to draw a small form of comfort from and small as they might be, he was immensely grateful for them. Whatever he was lying on was incredibly soft and there was something delightfully warm wrapped around him, falling in sharp contrast to the cool cloth that lay against his forehead that managed to soothe his headache slightly.

Then there came a feather soft touch on his cheek and he gave a start of surprise that made his body scream out in agony.

It took more effort than he thought it would to lift his eyelids, but he forced them open determined to see who was there with him.

He found that there was a very familiar face hovering above his own with blue eyes that shone with relief and the corners of a full mouth turned up into a tremendous smile.

"You're awake," Tomas said.

"Yeah, and I feel horrible," Draco grumbled. "What the hell happened to me?"

The smile disappeared from Tomas's lips and his expression turned grim. "What do you remember?" He asked.

Draco frowned as he tried to remember what had happened to him before he had wound up in his current predicament.

He had come to visit Tomas after he was through with his lessons at Hogwarts and they had just started a game of chess when Aunt Bellatrix came to inform Tomas that his father wanted to see him. So Tomas had gone with her, reminding Draco not to disturb any of the pieces while he was gone like he had use to do when they were children.

But he hadn't even been gone for a moment when…

Draco knew that his mouth was hanging open but he made no effort to close it. Voldemort had used him to get to Tomas!

His eyes darted anxiously to Tomas, who looked even more solemn than he had before. "What did you tell him? Please tell me you didn't say anything about Severus—"

"Of course I didn't," Tomas said. "I told him that I had been staying at Grimmauld Place."

Draco let out a sigh of relief but Tomas didn't seem able to relax and shifted almost nervously on the bed, his teeth sinking into his lower lip.

"Something else happened," He muttered. "You don't remember it because you were passed out, but Voldemort told me something…"

Draco would have arched a brow at his friend if he had the energy for it. "What did he tell you?"

"It was something that a Seer foresaw about me," Tomas said.

"A _Seer_?" Draco echoed in confusion.

Tomas dipped his head sharply in assent and Draco was surprised to find that there were tears in his eyes. He summoned up the strength that he still had left and reached out to take the hand of his friend. "Tomas? What happened?"

Tomas tilted his head back and let out a long, drawn out breath. "My destiny caught up with me," He murmured.

* * *

Everyone else in the dormitory had already fallen asleep but Harry lay awake in his bed, eyes fixed on the tapestry above him. His mind kept going over everything that he had learned about Tomas, especially the last part of the story for it was that piece that bound their fates together.

The prophecy of the Seer.

"_The one will be delivered on the night of All Hallows Eve._

_Within his veins will lurk the ancient blood of the snake._

_It is this side that can corrupt him. _

_Be wary of the knight that lurks in the shadows. _

_If he manages to capture the heart of the heir than the darkness will come to consume the light. _

_There will come another to claim the love of the heir._

_The hero that must come forth to conquer the Dark Lord. _

_But he can only win if the heir is at his side. _

_Or else he shall fall and all that is good will fade away with him…"_


End file.
